The Seventh Quarter Quell: The Grass is Greener
by DaughteroftheOneTrueKing
Summary: "It's time for the next Quarter Quell," Demera informed her. "What is your plan?" "It's going to be... unique." In this Quarter Quell, is there right and wrong? Or only survival? SYOT *Closed*
1. The Reading of the Card

**I reuploaded this chapter with the new changed Quell. I realized there would be some problems!**

**Prologue: Speak Now: The Reading of the Card.**

* * *

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_Speak Now_ by Taylor Swift.

* * *

POV: President of Panem Korah Ponder

I am ready. The seventh Quarter Quell is about to be announced, and of course I know what it is. I, in actuality, searched through all the cards to find the perfect one for this year. Everyone will be shocked when I read it to the entire country.

"And now," the announcer, Jacib Hastingson, says. "Welcome your president, Korah Ponder!"

I walk onto the stage, acknowledging the thunderous applause of the Capitolite audience assembled to learn of this years twist. "Thank you," I say, silencing the roaring crowd. "Let's begin. In the beginning of the Hunger Games, the creators ordained that after every twenty-five Games there would be a Quarter Quell, to keep the rebellion fresh in the district's minds and to celebrate Panem's prosperity. During the first Quell, the districts were to vote on who would enter the arena, to remind them that it was their choice to engage in war."

The crowd nods at this, remembering. That was the year that 15 year old Patrice Hayesworth won. She was from District Nine, and many expected her to die early.

I continue. "In the second Quell, to remind the districts that two district citizens died for every Capitol citizen, the districts were to send twice as many tributes as usual."

That was the year that Maysilee Donner won. District Twelve, nothing special. His interview, however, is what I expect got her the sponsors she needed to survive. That and Haymitch Abernathy

"In the third Quell, to remind the districts that not even the strongest among them was not a match for the Capitol, the districts were required to reap the tributes from their existing pool of victors."

Everyone remembers that year. That was the year of the second rebellion. Katniss, Beetee, and Finnick were rescued by 13, while Maysilee, taken fron twelve, Enobaria, and Johanna were captured by the Capitol. They were all killed in the bombing ot 13 where Johanna tried to warn them. No one was able to save them, and they all died. All except Maysilee. They kept her as an example, broken and beaten.

I continue to remind the audience of the previous Quells, the fourth, fifth, and sixth. And finally, we arrive at this years.

"And now, we honor our seventh Quarter Quell. As a reminder to the districts that we are all connected, no matter of age, gender, district, or age, each tribute will be connected to another from a different district. This will be your ally. You may join with other groups, but you must be with your specified tribute unless they die. Tributes will have a mark that will inform them of who their 'connection' is. If both members or an alliance survive to the end, they may both win. Also, you are not allowed to kill your connection, or you face death yourself. Thank you."

With that, I turn heel and exit the stage.

**AN: What do you think? Will this be a good Quarter Quell? Thanks a billion to guestpersonanonymous. You gave me this idea and I will be forever grateful. A current list of tributes will be posted on my profile, and will be updated whenever I accept someone. Today, I have two, so go check them out. Here's the setup for the story: I'm going to do the 7th Quarter Quell, and none of the Hunger Games occured. No end-of-the-Capitol, no Peeta, no Madge... Yeah, basically, this is ultimately AU. Katniss won the 74th Games on her own, Peeta died when Cato cut him, leaving her or Maysilee still alive to compete in the 75th Games. The rebellion still occured because Rue and Katniss made it to the final 2 under the ruling that two may live if they were the same gender.**

**Rue, of course, was reaped, and because nobody wanted to relive the Games, she entered. So did Katniss. Since no male Victor still lived in Twelve, they just did an average reaping, beinging forth a fifteen year old boy who died soon after the Games began.**

**When Katniss blew the force field, they bombed 12, but later had laborers go and restore it so that people could live there once again. Katniss, Finnick, and Beetee were rescued by the rebels, and Rue, Johanna, and Enobaria were taken by the Capitol. They tried to hijack Rue, but the venom was too much and she died.**

**When the districts fell, Katniss and the other victors were executed, as well as any other high up members like Coin, Lyme, and Paylor.**


	2. Hurricane

**AN: Thanks to Moist Larry and RenderUntoCaesar for creating Mayim and House.**

**This is my first time writing in a male POV, so no judging at first, please?**

**Also, I am writing the reapings in the order they were recieved. District 3 is the first (and so far only) full district. Don't worry, you all still have until Halloween to submit, and on November 1st, unless there's more than five spaces open, I will quickly make characters for the remaining districts(very unlikely they will win), and then go full force into the story. If there are more than five spaces open, I'll leave the submission open for another week, which is November 7th, a Friday. If, on the next Monday... blah, blah, see the previous week. I will extend as long as there are more than five tributes missing. As soon as I get all tributes, however, I will begin the story full force.**

**BTW, I will not be doing sponsors. Too much hassle, and I might get in trouble.**

Mayim Holliday (15) POV

Today is the Reaping. The one day a year where everyone feels fear. Even me, a member of the districts poorest, could feel it on the air... it clogged it like trash clogs a river.

Of course, there was a reason for the fear. After all, who wants to fight to the death with 23 other people, one person being someone you know, and only one of you all can survive. And in District 3, the smallest district, the odds of being reaped were higher. And so were the odds of it being someone you know.

"May!" my little sister, Raea, shrieks, jumping up and down on top of my bed. "Get up, get up, get up!"

"Raea," I sigh. "Quit jumping on my bed and I might, okay sis?"

"Okay!" she agrees happily, jumping off and sauntering off through the house. I try and be nice to her, since she's only seven, but it's hard to keep my patience with her sometimes. I get up and throw on my normal clothes. I don't have to dress for the reaping quite yet, and I want to finish a project I've been working on with my friend Cecile.

"Mayim Alysse Holliday, get down in this kitchen now!" my mother calls from the kitchen. "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Whenever Mum uses my full name, I know to do what she says. I usually do, I just felt like lagging this morning. So I throw on a t-shirt, black pants that I will change out of, and slip on my sandals. Then I go into the kitchen, where Mum is eating with Raea. My dad must have already hurried off to his job. He works in the electricity factory, where they try and create more efficient ways to generate power.

"Mum, I'm going to go to Cecile's for an hour or two to finish that project," I say. She knows what one I'm talking about. After all, I've been working on it for about three weeks now.

"Fine," she says. "But be back at least two hours before the reaping so we can get you ready, all right?"

"Yes, Mum," I agree, giving her a smile. She shakes her spoon at me, but says no more.

As soon as I finish eating, I rush out the door and down the two blocks to Cecile's. She answers with her usual, "May, you don't have to knock. You're my best friend."

"Whatever," I say. "I haven't got time to listen to the lecture today, Cece. I want to get some more work done on my new recorder before the reaping."

So Cecile and I head down to her small unfinished basement, where I've been keeping my invention. It's a tape recorder that can hear you from twenty feet away and repeat it clearly. It's going to be quite the invention, I must say.

An hour passes before I know it, then two, and too soon, it's time for me to leave. I store my recorder and race back the two blocks to my house.

"I have your bath ready," Mum says when I enter the house. "Do you know what you're going to wear?"

"I'll wear what Anh wore her fifth reaping," I say. Mum tenses, but says nothing. But we rarely speak of Anh. She was reaped three years ago, when she was seventeen. She made it to the final ten, and then was killed by the boy from District Nine.

She hadn't killed anyone yet. If I am reaped, I will try not to kill anyone. Not if I don't have to.

I bathe, and then dig the dress out of the closet. It's cream colored, with a green sash and green ribbon outlining the sleeves and hem. It's rather pretty. It's a bit big on me, but Anh was always a bit bigger at my age than I am right now.

Mum styles my frizzy blonde hair into a neat-looking bun, and it actually looks tame for once. I look in the mirror and think that I actually kind of look pretty.

"Raea!" Mum calls. "We have to go! Come on!"

Raea races in, wearing a black skirt that slightly long on her and a gray shirt. Mum grabs her hand and we walk to the square. (insert horizontal line)

Once we arrive, Mum and Raea merge into the crowd at the back, probably going to find Dad. I make my way to the sign in place, where the Peacekeeper boredly sticks the kids fingers with a needle.

"Hand," she says when it's my turn. I give her my finger. She jabs the needle into it, and I can't help but wince slightly. She jabs my finger on the page and holds her scanner to it. The green letters come up: Mayim Alysse Holliday, Aged 15

I am told to go on, so I make my way to the roped section where the other 15 year olds sit. I spot Cecile in the 14's, since she's a year younger than me.

After five minutes of standing in the crowd doing nothing but worrying, the mayor of Three comes onstage, followed by the escort and two mentors. Jezzie Poller is the craziest escort ever. She has bright blue hair, and always wears a yellow dress. Clashing much?

Anywho, the mayor reads the very long and very dull Treaty of Treason, then introduces Jezzie. By this time, the mentors haven't said a thing. There's Kirkus Baggins, who won the 126th Games. He was a favorite from the start. There's also Brielle Jasper, who won the 138th Games at just 14. She won by evading and staying off the radar. Smart girl. Right now she's about 24.

"Welcome to the 175th Annual Hunger Games and Seventh Quarter Quell," she trills. "Let us begin with the females, shall we?"

She crosses to the girls bowl on the right side of the stage, draws her hand in, and plucks a name from the bowl. She heads back to the podium, prolonging the moment. You could've heard a pin drop during the silence. Then Jezzie reads the name.

"Mayim Holliday."

* * *

Robert "House" House POV

The girl who was reaped, Mayin or whatever, comes from the fifteens section. She doesn't look like much, but you never can tell on first appearances. I mean, look at Brielle. She won and hardly anyone expected her to!

"Wonderful!" Jezzie exclaims when May-whatever comes on. "Do we have any volunteers?"

Of course, there aren't. There are never volunteers. Not in Three.

"Well, then," Jezzie continues, breezing on. "Time to choose our male tribute."

She walks to the boys ball, grabs a name, and hurries to the podium to read it.

"Robert House!"

* * *

Mayim POV

Robert comes from the 14s section. Despite his age, he looks like he might be able to pluck up some fight. He looks fairly strong, however. Maybe he found a way to train? Who knows.

The anthem plays, and once it's over, Jezzie makes us shake hands. Robert's hand is clammy and slightly wet when I touch it, and I discreetly wipe my hands off on my skier after.

Once we've shook, the Peacekeepers lead us into the Justice Building.

**AN: What did you think of Mayim and Robert? Good, bad, ugly? Review it up, it might help a tribute live later on. BTW, these particular tributes will change a LOT as the story progresses. Be prepared.**

**Also, I will give a quick trivia question at the end of each chapter. Whoever is the first to get the right answer will get a special prize, which will be different every chapter.**

**Trivia(3 Parts): Who were the 3 people Katniss contemplated telling that Snow was trying to get her to quell the districts in Catching Fire, why did she think of them, and who did she choose in the end?**

**Enjoy, and submit those tributes!**

**Edit 10-31-14, Halloween!**

Hey everyone, hope you're having a good Halloween. As I expected, there are more than five tributes left. I guess I forgot to mention, but YOU CAN AND SHOULD submit more than one tribute for me. It would be greatly appreciated. The time has been extended. You now have until November 7th. Submit!


	3. If Today Was Your Last Day

**AN: BTW, I forgot to add disclaimers on the first two chapters, but I think you all know by now that I'm not Suzanne Collins and I don't own the Hunger Games franchise. (runs away crying. Composes self and returns) Sorry. I get emotional. Here's a mainly filler chapter about one Capitol family that's ready for the Quell, and one Capitol girl who's beyond the average.**

_Jessalynna Eurydice, Age 15, Capitol Citizen_

I hurry home from school, hugging myself to keep out the slight chill in the air today. _It's summer _I think annoyedly. _It's supposed to be hot, not cool! _But the sky doesn't seem to care today. The sun barely makes an appearance in the overcast sky.

Everyone in my house absolutely adores watching the Hunger Games. All I can remember thinking about them, ever since I was six and my parents let me watch, was how terrible it was that 23 kids had to die for our entertainment. What, wasn't there anything else to do? Play cards, chess, watch a movie?

Apparently not, since there have so far been 174 Hunger Games and the next one is soon to come. Last month they read the card. I was shocked at the twist this year. When one person died, another would automatically. That immediately doubles the initial bloodbath counts and shortens the Games, unless a lot of tributes first instinct is to run.

"Jessa!" my little sister Kambria calls from the living room. "Come on, they're about to air the District 3 reapings!"

"All right," I say, hanging my coat up. "Just a minute!"

Even my 13 year old sister enjoys the Games. Enjoys watching as 23 boys and girls die for her entertainment. Doesn't anyone get that they won't be coming back? It's not just some television show with actors and special effects and all.

Nevertheless, I watch with Kambria as the reapings of District 3 come on. They are compiled into a single recap once they're all over, but the Capitol has the privilege to watch them shortly after they happen. District 3 is always first, because they're closest to us.

Their escort, Jezzie, calls out the females name. "Mayim Holliday!"

The girl who walks up has frizzy blond hair about to her shoulders and blue eyes. She's pretty in almost a mad scientist kind of way.

The boy, Robert House, who later says he prefers just House, looks younger, maybe 14, but he looks like he could win if a lot of things went right for him. But you never can tell. Brielle from the same district won at the same age.

"Why won't you watch unless I ask you?" Kambria asks, shutting the telly off. How can I explain it to her? The childlike glint in her eyes makes me smile. How would she feel? How would it feel if she were in the place of one of those tributes. Knowing that you will probably die. I seem to be one of few Capitol people who realize this.

I have to do something about it. But at the moment, I am answering Kambria.

"I dunno," I say. "It just seems wrong, is all."

"How?" she asks. I can't rebuke her. She doesn't know any better than this.

"I can't pinpoint it," I answer. "Maybe you'll figure it out one day."

I walk out of the living room and back to the entryway, donning my coat against the abnormal summer's weather. I have to find someone who hates the Games as much as I do here in the Capitol. What more convenient place to search than Capitol Center, where all the big wigs live.

I know exactly who I'm looking for. I was walking by the slums of the Capitol one day, and I overheard two boys talking about Demera Howell. How she disliked the Games. There were also some rumours that she was going to try and stop the Games this year. Once and for all.

Of course, everyone knew who she was. The name of the Head Gamemaker was not one uttered lightly in the Capitol, nor without respect. All I hoped was that the rumours were true. Otherwise I was probably going to be arrested for treason.

Anyone can talk to the Head Gamemaker. For social visits of Games related matters. A number of Games arena ideas have been given by average Capitol citizens.

I walked through the busy area to Demera Howell's residence.

"Hello, miss," the servant who answers the door greets. Makes sense. They wouldn't want an Avox answering doors for company. They can't speak, for one. "Do you wish to speak to Madam Demera?"

"Yes, please," I say. "Privately, if you will. It's a matter of urgency."

"Yes, miss," the servant says. He ushers me into a drawing room. "You may wait in here for a moment."

He goes up the stairs to fetch Demera, and I sit on one of the chairs. I get bored after a few minutes, and get up and examine the books on the shelves. They're not all reference books. I can spot good fiction when I see it. I might have to search for some of the titles on here next time I'm at the library.

"I have quite a collection," a pleasant voice says, entering the drawing room. It's Demera. I am in awe, despite my hatred of the Games. "It is always nice to talk to young people like yourselves. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"You can call me Jessa," I say. "Everybody does."

"Of course," Demera smiles. "I shall call you that if you promise to call me Mera."

"Why not?" I say.

"Would you like some tea?" she asks. "Cakes?"

"That would be wonderful, given the reason I came," I answer. She looks intrigued.

"Jansen!" she calls. A small Avox girl enters the room anxiously. "Would you please prepare some tea and cakes for my guest and I, and bring it into the sitting room when you are done."

Jansen nods, and scurries off. Mera escorts me through the house and to a small sitting room. She gestures that I sit down on one of the white couches there, so I do.

"I am very interested to know why you came here today, Jessa," Mera says, sitting down herself.

"Of course you are," I answer. "And I apologize for the secrecy involved with this meeting, but it is imperative that no one else outside of this room know what we talk of today."

"You have my attention," Mera says, leaning forward.

Jansen enters just then, carrying a tray with a pot of tea, sugar, cream, and a few cakes on it.

"Thank you, Jansen," I say, smiling at her.

"You are dismissed," Mera says. Jansen leaves, and we are alone again. "You were saying?"

"Right," I remember. "There was a rumor on the streets last week that you were against the Games. I merely came to quell this rumor and find out the truth to clear your good name."

Mera is eyeing me warily. "I praise your bravery, Jessa. Not many people your age would have the courage to do so. I think it is first important to ask this of you: how do _you _feel about the Games?"

I gulp. This is the moment of truth. If I lie and say I'm a fan, she might get angry and chuck me out or be my best friend. If I tell the truth, she'll either have me arrested or tell me more.

"I believe the Games should be stopped," I say confidently. Something makes me think that I can trust her. "I'm willing to help with that."

Mera eyes me. "Thank you for being honest with me, Jessa. Now I can confirm your inquiry. I am, in fact, against the Games. I plan to do something about them this year."

"How?" I ask. "We're only two of us in a population that adores the Games."

"There are more like us than you might think," Mera says. "We won't make the same mistake that they did the first two times."

"What are you planning?" I try.

"You'll have to wait and see," Mera says. "Come to the next meeting. I'll send you a letter telling you when it is."

"Then you'll need my information," I say. Mera hands me a piece of paper.

Jessalynna Eurydice

6730 Deitrich Lane

Capitol of Panem

"See you then, Miss Eurydice," Mera says. "I'll have Jansen escort you out."

The young mute enters. "We should get the Avoxes fighting, too," I say. Mera nods thoughtfully. "Goodbye."

But it isn't goodbye. It's _au revoir, auf weidershen, adieu, _and any other word that means until we meet again. Because we will meet again, Mera and I. I know this. I am part of a new rebellion now.

**AN: Hehehehehe! What y'all think 'bout that? Little Miss Jessa isn't as sweet and pampered as she seems. The perfect person to focus on for the view of the Capitol on the rebellion side. Oops! I gave some plot away. Sorry! I'll shut up now before I ruin your fun. Bye!**


	4. Done

_Willow Shay POV, 13_

I am so nervous. Last year was my first reaping, and I was relieved when it was over. Of course, I was sad for the girl who went, a sixteen year old girl named Beanne Lysander. She died straight off in the bloodbath by the hands of the District 4 girl.

Now the time has come again for two children to die. I can't remember when I first knew of the terror of the Hunger Games. Was it when I was eight, when my older sister Lena's best friend Daniese was reaped? Or when I was seven, and my parents talked to me about it. Whichever the case, it seems I have always known.

But I'm not usually serious. In fact, I have mischief planned.

I pad silently through our house in the wee hours of the morning of the reaping. I'd estimate it's about six thirty, going by the dawn sun, which sends its gray light over the plains and fields of District Eleven. I check the wire that, when sprung by opening the door, will send confetti everywhere. It's a tradition of mine now to plan a prank on my family on reaping day. This years, I have to say, is my best yet. I will keep everyone from going outside until we leave for the reaping.

"Perfect," I whisper, grinning. I steal one last glance at my wondrous trap, and then hurry back to my bed to pretend I've been asleep the whole time, which everyone knows isn't true.

About ten minutes later, I hear Mum padding out of her room and into the kitchen to start the small breakfast.

"Willow!" Mum calls. "Come help me, please!"

I jump up, still clad in pajamas, and head for the kitchen, where Mum is starting to cook breakfast. It's usually not much, but the whole family; me, Mum, Dad, and my three years older brother, Scythe. My sister Lena is 21 now and married. Her husband, my brother-in-law, who is named Daru, was a Victor. He won the 168th Games six years ago. They are happily married, but he didn't want me and my brother there, saying that the Victor's Village was "no place for a kid to grow up."

I don't understand Daru sometimes, but I respect him. It had to have taken quite a lot of wit and power to win the Games.

* * *

_Mark Thomas POV, 15_

"Hey, Mark!" my best friend Anh calls from next door. The two of us have been friends forever. Her twin brother Artis also comes out. Their red hair, unusual in District Eleven, is combed and washed. Everybody looks nice today. I myself am wearing a white button up shirt and brown slacks. Mum made a fuss about combing my unruly brown hair as well.

Anh is wearing a lime green dress that was hand-me-down from her mothers. I know because she and her mother were talking about it yesterday. She's a real tomboy, she likes to coimb trees and hunts with Scythe Shay. His little sister, Willow, has her second reaping today.

"Are you going now?" Artis asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Mum was making a fuss over me for an hour."

"Me, too," Anh says, gesturing to her curls. I laugh, because Anh doesn't seem like the kind of girl to have her hair curled.

"Mark!" Mum calls, stepping outside. "Let's go."

"All right, Mum," I say. "Can Anh and Artis walk with us?"

"If it's all right with their parents," Mom allows.

"Mum!" Artis calls into the house. "Can we head to the square with Mark?"

"All right,," Mrs. Darrin says. "I'll be there in a bit. Good luck!"

"Thanks," Anh calls. "Bye!"

The twins run over to our part of the yard, and we head to the square.

Once there, we sign in. I wince a bit when she presses my finger to the page, because she presses it really hard. But we pass and head to the roped off section for the fifteen year old boys. Artis and I stand in the middle of the area. Artis looks towards the fifteen year old girls, and gives Anh an encouraging smile. She smiles back, but it's rather halfheartedly.

The escort, a man dubbed to be schitzophrenic, walks on stage. Given the nickname Mad Jack, he certainly looks the part. With half of his body dyed blue, the other half orange, he looks grotesque, especially in the ridiculous suit he's wearing.

"Welcome to the reaping for the 175th Games," he announces. "Let us draw our boys names first!"

This is opposite from how nearly all the other districts go. The others do the girls first. District Eleven reaps boys first.

Jack walks to the boys ball on the right side of the stage. He grabs a name out, and all I can do is cross my fingers that it's not me or Artis.

"Mark Thomas!" Jack calls.

At first I don't understand what he's saying, but then I realize. He called me. I'm a tribute.

"I vol-" I hear Artis start beside me, but I glare at him and he shuts up. He should know I'd never let him leave Anh.

"No he doesn't!" I yell. The other kids all stare at me as the Peacekeepers escort me to the stage.

"Wonderful," Jack says sarcastically.

* * *

_Willow POV_

As the boy walks onto the stage, I vaguely recognize him. He's the neighbor of Anh Darrin. She hunts with Scythe sometimes. Mark Thomas is the boy tribute of District 11.

"Now let's choose our lucky young lady," Mad Jack says. He heads to the other side, where the girls ball stands. He chooses one name from the thuosands in there, and heads back to the podium.

"Come up here…" he pauses, drawing out the moment. "Anh Darrin!"

Who? I think. Then I realize as red hair comes from the fifteen year olds. Anh, Scythe's friend. Why, why, why?

Before I can stop myself, I shout, "I volunteer!"

"Well, then," Jack says. "Come on up, little lady."

I walk out of the thirteens and up the steps. Everyone eyes me as I mount the stage. Anh looks at me with curiosity and surprise. And… maybe a little gratitude. Then I remember. Mark is her neighbor, they must be friends. Even Mark, who I barely know, looks at me with respect.

"How exciting," Jack says. "What is your name, little girl?"

"W-w-willow Shay," I answer, trying to be confident. I'm sure I sound squeaky and nervous. I do, of course, stutter. It's my bane. When I get nervous or anxious, I stutter.

"Nothing more than toddlers," Jack mutters, before gesturing to Mark and I to shake hands. Mark seems friendly, the kind of person I might like to ally with. We'll see…

* * *

_Anh Darrin POV_

At first, I don't know who the girl is who volunteered for me is. Then I recognize her. Scythe, my friend who I sometimes hunt with, mentioned a little sister. This must be her.

I give her a curious look. Why did she volunteer? She knows she has practically no chance to win. Even less of a chance than I did. What drove her to volunteer. I'll ask her when they let us say goodbye.

**AN: Thanks to xRuex and DaughterofApollo for submitting Mark and Willow. It was fun to write the POV of a prankster. Mark is also a favorite of mine. Who am I kidding, I like all of the tributes submitted to me so far! You still have today, tomorrow, and because I'm generous, I'll give you all the weekend as well to submit. On Monday, if I have less than five spots left, I'll make them, but if not, it's still open. As of now I have approximately 14 open spots left. I have girls for District 1, 2, 4, 6, 7, and 12. I need boys for those said districts, and the other districts not mentioned, which is 5, 8, 9, and 10, I need both tributes. Please submit!**

**I will choose one person from each district to concentrate on how each district copes with their tributes being in the Games. Anh is the one from Eleven, Jessa is my Capitol rebel girl, and I suppose I'll have Raea be the one from three. Either her or Cecile. Tell me who you'd rather see more of. BTW, no one has answered my trivia from the first chapter. No one wins the prize yet.**


	5. Human

**AN: Here's the District 12 Reapings. Thanks so much to DaughterofApollo for submitting both Zayne and Avery. You are awesome! There is a lot of similarity between Avery and Willow Shay of District 11, so I've altered her slightly. She's mostly the same. I also changed Zachary's name to Zayne. Come on, people, submit! I have seven spots left. I need a boy from 2, 6, 8, 9, and 10. I need girls from 9 and 5. Remember, if by Friday, if I have more than five left. I'll extend the date to next Friday. If there's less than five, I'll create them myself and get on with it. This week, however, I'm going to extend it to next Monday. I have Thanksgiving break this week, so I'll only be in school on Monday, Tuesday, and a half day on Wednesday. Since I won't be here, I'll extend it over the weekend, and then on Monday it'll be back to normal. In two weeks, though, if I don't have enough tributes, I'm not extending it anymore. That's Friday, December 7th. At that time, I'll go ahead and make them, no matter how many are left. I hope to have enough by then, but you never know. So, you have two extensions. Happy reading ! )**

Chapter 4: District 12 Reapings: Human

* * *

_I can take so much_

_'Till I've had enough_

_Human _by Christina Perri

* * *

_Avery Peters POV, 14_

_Flashback… four years ago._

_After a day of trying to find food and almost nearly failing, I was heading back home to show my few spoils to my mother and sisters and brother. The others had probably fared better than me, the baby of the family. At ten years old, I was the youngest in my family._

_As soon as I opened the door, I knew something was wrong. I smelled blood. I immediately looked around for the source. I searched the small house, our single bedroom, kitchen, washroom. Nothing. I went out the door that leads out of the kitchen, and that's where I found him. Matthew, my brother, was laying in the dirt dead. He had one knife still in his stiffening hand, and the other stuck in his chest._

_I am glad my sisters aren't here right now. Despite my age, I'd have to say I'm the strongest of us all. Not physically, of course, but mentally._

_I gingerly take the knife out of Matt's hand. His hand is so stiff that it takes all my strength to manage it at that age. With the knife in my hand, I begin to cry. Matthew wasn't part of the reapings anymore, we thought he was safe! How did this happen?_

_I hear a door slam and a scream. Mum has seen Matt. And I have the knife in my hand…_

"_Avery!" my mother yells, tears welling in her eyes. "How could you?"_

"_How could I what?" I ask, my heart sinking. "I got home and smelled blood, so I looked around and found him!"_

"_I cannot believe you did this!"_

"_Because I didn't," I insist. Mom, of course, doesn't believe me. I try and imagine it from her view. Her daughter laying beside her son, with a knife in his stomach and one in her hand. Of course the immediate conclusion would be that I did it. But I didn't. I have no idea how it happened._

_I can't take the accusations amymore. Mum and I have never seen eye to eye, and this was the final test. So I run up to the room Matt and I shared and grab the first things I can, a change of clothes, and Matt's Medal of Valor from when Dad died._

_Mum tries to stop me, but I wiggle past her and run down the dusty streets… _

_End flashback._

I wake from the nightmare. It's always been the same since the day Matt died. I can't help but mull over the details of that night. I wonder what I could've done differently. But today it's worse. Because it's the reaping today. My third one. I have six entries right now. I took tesserae out for myself on my first year of eligibility. I was slightly sad that my parents weren't at my first reaping to support me.

But my father died when I was nine, and my mother probably thinks I died on my own. I used to see my sisters out on the streets, but I was so changed they didn't recognize me. My dark hair scraggly, eyes wide and anxious. I've gotten used to being alone now, so I don't look so wild. My friend Bianca Nare tried to get me to stay with her, but I declined. I couldn't impose. She already had enough to do, having three sisters and two brothers to help her parents support.

The most I would accept from her is to go to her house to clean up before the reaping. She always insisted that I borrow a dress too. We've been friends for years, and it was nice to have someone to depend on sometimes.

I used to joke, but there isn't much to joke about when you're on your own.

I got up and looked around me. The shack that I stay in had to be at least a hundred years old, and miraculously still standing. No one knew I lived here, not even Bianca.

I start the trek back to the district, scuffing the now worn trail towards the fence. The fence is usually on, except during the Games, because power needs to be used elsewhere. There are stretches that are loose, and I slip under one.

Bianca's house is right in the midle of the Seam. She is sitting on her porch, waiting for me, already in her reaping clothes.

"Hey, Avery," she says. "Mom has a bath ready."

"Thanks, Bianca," I say. I walk in the house, where Bianca's mother Julya is making their lunch.

"Come on, Avery," she says, leading me through their house to the washroom, where a tub of water is ready. I wash the dirt out of my hair, scrub the dirt off my arms, and even wash my feet.

Bianca has picked out a dress for me, a beige dress with a brown buckle. I still wear my boots, but I knock some of the caked mud off of them.

"I'm going to go now," I say once I'm dressed.

"Stay and have something to eat," Mrs. Nare says. I accept reluctantly, and we eat a small meal of toasted bread, rabbit, and katniss tubers.

"Why don't you walk with us, Ave?" Bianca asks. She asks the same thing every year, and I always do, no matter how much I would rather go on my own.

I grip Matt's Medal of Valor in my hands. It always calms me down, and I need a bit of calm right now. I hope I won't get picked.

* * *

_Zayne Smith POV, 14_

Another year, another reaping. That's how I always see it. I have twelve entries. Three times because I have to, and the other six for tesserae for myself, my parents, and my brother Andre.

As soon as I finish eating, I head for the woods. I notice scuff marks almost as soon as I enter the woods. They don't seem to be made by people, but rather by a person.

I forget about the scuffs as I start heading for where I know squirrels and rabbits are abundant.

I hear a rustling not too far away. I turn towards the sound, to find a girl with her bow aimed at me. She can't be more than twelve, maybe thirteen.

"Who are you?" she asks. Her voice is calm and collected. Not nervous like I'd expect.

"I'm Zayne," I say. She is silent, but she lowers her bow.

"Hazel," she says. Her dark hair has been placed in a ponytail, and she looks able to handle herself. "I don't think the game likes you much."

"Might explain why I hardly ever get anything," I laugh. She cracks a smile. "Maybe you could help me?"

"Sure," she agrees. So we head farther into the woods, where both of us manage to get a couple of squirrels and rabbits. We spot a deer, but I stumble and it runs off. Hazel smacks me in annoyance, and then we both laugh about it.

"C'mon, I know where some berries are," Hazel says, grabbing my arm and pulling me. We reach a small clearing ringed in berry bushes. Hazel grabs one and eats it. Then she grabs another one. "Happy Hunger Games…"

She throws the berry towards me. I catch it in my mouth and chew it, letting the sweetness cover my tongue. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" I finish. We both laugh, and I guess that's better than being scared out of your mind. Everyone imitates the strange accent of the Capitol people who are in charge.

After about three hours in the woods, it's time to go.

"I'll wave to you at the reaping," Hazel says, smiling as she walks to her house to get ready. I walk the other way to my own house.

I can't believe Hazel and I became such fast friends. She's a good girl. I hope she's not picked.

* * *

_Avery POV_

I stand in the crowd of 14 year olds, all scared out of their minds, but hoping it's not them. I know I am hoping it isn't me. I'm pretty safe, having only six entries, but anything is possible.

At exactly two, the mayor steps onstage and begins reading the Treaty of Treason and the Panem Acccord. The Treaty of Treason was the document that first instated the Games. The Panem Accord is the document of the continuation of the Games.

When he gets to the past Victors, two people step onstage. They're Vari Baynes, who won the 132nd Games. She's kind of older now, but functional. The guy is Abington Carlisle, who won the 153rd Games.

"Now, please welcome the Capitol escort, Baelle Nicolai!" the mayor introduces her. She's probably fifty or so. She has light evergreen tinted skin and hair that looks like she was electrocuted. I would've laughed if she wasn't about to sentence two of us to death.

"Thank you very much," she gushes, stepping up to the podium. "I bet you're all simply excited to be able to participate in the seventh Quarter Quell!"

Yeah right, I think. Being paired randomly with someone who may or may not kill you? Not the best thing.

"Let us draw our young lady first," Baelle says. She heads to the girls bowl and chooses one. It seems to take forever for her to get back to the podium. She opens the paper and reads the name.

"Avery Peters, come up please," Baelle calls. I'm stunned into silence. Did she really say me? The sight of Peacekeepers heading my way snaps me out of it. I'm not going to be dragged into this. I push past them and head onto the stage and stand next to Baelle.

"Hello, dear," she says, grinning at me. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen," I say. I'm searching the crowd for Bianca. She got separated from me when we arrived. I spot her among the girls. She has tears glistening in her eyes, and I can tell it's all she can do to keep from taking my place.

"Do we have a volunteer for Miss Peters?" Baelle asks. I listen… to silence. No one volunteers for me.

* * *

_Zayne POV_

The girl stands next to Baelle in silence. Avery seems slightly unfriendly, but I can see laugh lines, which make me think that she used to laugh and joke.

I am glad it wasn't Hazel. She wouldn't make it in the Games, despite her obvious toughness. I see her waving at me from the thirteens.

"How about we move on," Baelle says. She puts down Avery's paper and walks over to the boys reaping ball and takes one name out. I cross my fingers as she reads the name.

"Zayne Smith," she says.

I comprehend it all right, but I can't believe it. Why me?

The Peacekeepers take me onstage and I stand next to Avery. She manages a half-smile at me, but I can't quite return it. I look at Hazel, who is trying not to seem overcome.

Baelle gestures for Avery and I to shake hands. I give her hand a small shake as the anthem plays.

Peacekeepers escort us into the Justice Building.

**AN: What do you think of Avery and Zayne? Avery was kind of hard for me to write, but I think I got her all right. Zayne was actually easier for me. How do you like the girls, Bianca and Hazel? They're my District POVs for later chapters. Please submit! Hope you continue to read and review! And guess what? Someone finally won the trivia from the very first chapter. Congratulations to mykindleisawesome! PM me and tell me what you want to happen between the characters known so far, arena ideas, anything.**

**New Trivia Question: Who is Lavinia?**


	6. What Doesn't Kill You

**AN: I'M BAAAAAAACCKKKK! I bet you all wondered where I'd gone. I had to do some serious thinking. The Reapings make no sense to me since it's obvious that the person who has a POV will be reaped. Unless you all can convince me that I should do Reapings, this is the next chapter: Goodbyes**

Chapter 5: The Goodbyes: What Doesn't Kill You

* * *

_You think you got the best of me_

_Think you've had the last laugh_

_What Doesn't Kill You(Makes You Stronger)_ by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

_Esme Diamond, 16, District One Female_

As soon as I'm in the private room for goodbyes in District One's Justice Building, I sigh. It's hard to live up to the standards of District One, but I'm proud to do my duty. We Protectors keep the younger ones from being in the Games. No one in District One or Two goes into the Games unless they want to. And I suppose I do.

"Esme, Esme, Esme!" my little brother Sheer says, racing in before everybody else. "Are you goin' somewhere?"

"Yeah, Sheer." I answer. "I'm going to be gone for a little while. But I'll be back in a few weeks And I'll have a bunch of stories to tell you."

I can't tell Sheer the truth about the Hunger Games. He's only five. He'd have nightmares until he began training.

I'm sure that guy, Robo or something, thinks he's going to win as well. So do the tributes from 2. We have to think that. We have to convince ourselves that the Games can be won by us and us alone. The truth of the matter is that no one District has any better chance of winning than the others, nor any age. District 12 could be just as likely to win as One, and a 12 year old could win just as possibly as an older tribute. If the odds are in your favor, there's nothing any other tribute can do about it.

The odds will hopefully favor me.

"You'll win, Esme," my mother tells me. "You're the best in the Academy, probably the best in One. None of the other tributes stand a chance."

"I know, Mum," I say. I have been training with poisons and chemicals since I was ten, and weapons since I was 12. Of course I'm the best chance One has this year.

"Good luck, Emerald," Dad says, using his special nickname for me that he hasn't used since I was 14 years old.

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper said. My parents and brother walk out, and I can only hope that I can see them again.

They are all the visitors I get. All my friends are probably too jealous that I was chosen to volunteer this year and not them.

I'm surprised, actually. But no matter. I can win without friends.

* * *

_Robin James, 18, District One Male_

My parents don't come. I'm not surprised. They had always intended for me to volunteer when I was eighteen, but today ruined that. I suppose my parents didn't come because they didn't want to see me until I won… if I won.

But I wasn't ready. At least, I don't think so. I can't tell the other Protectors who will surely be in my alliance. They'll think I've gone soft.

Who does come are a few of the girls I help care for at the orphanage. Glow, Shimmer, and Iridesca come in. Shimmer and Glow both have blonde hair, so Iridesca, with her dark brown hair, looks out of place.

"Are you going to come back?" Glow asks. She was always the shyest of the girls at the orphanage.

"I'll sure try, Glow," I say. She knows the truth about the Hunger Games. That they are a fight to the death and only one wins. She never expected I'd have to enter.

"Try your hardest," Shimmer says. "We'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too," I call as she leaves.

My next visitor is my girlfriend Valenciennes. Her white-blonde hair is up in an attractive ponytail.

"You better come back," she says. I had something planned for when the Reapings were over… for when we were both finally safe. Now seems like a good time to give it to her.

"Valla," I say. I take the box out of my suit pocket and hand it to her. "Keep it safe until I get back."

She opens the box to see the ring inside. I ordered it specially. It's gold with a diamond heart and onyx and black stones to make it solid. It's pretty, if I do say so myself.

"Oh…" Valla says, speechless. "I-I'll keep it safe."

"Good," I say. I pull her towards me for a kiss. We don't stop until the Peacekeepers pull us apart. She makes no scene, leaving quietly. She is mouthing _I love you, Robin. Always._

* * *

_Corin "Cora" Mason, 16, District 2 Female_

I cannot sit still when they lock me in the small confined room in Two's Justice Building. I'm claustrophobic a little bit, and I have ADHD, so I can't be still. I guess that will be an asset in the arena, but not right now.

The first visitors are my parents. My mum always told me that she was almost supposed to volunteer when she was old enough, but someone else was just a bit better than her. I didn't make her mistakes. I'm best in our Academy, and I was chosen as the Protector for the girls this year.

"I'm so happy for you!" Dad says. "My little girl in the Hunger Games!"

"We all knew it would happen," Mum says. "After all, you're the most skilled in the most things, Corin, and you know that the more things you're good at the less likely there will be something that you can't figure out."

"True," Dad agrees. "We expect to see you back here soon, Cora."

"I will, Dad," I say. I have to. If I don't, I dishonor not only my family, but all of District 2.

* * *

_Slade Moore, 18, District 2 Male_

I don't really know what chance I have. I mean, my district partner Corin is probably going to be my best competition, and I could probably take her out without a whole lot of trouble. I might win. But then again, I might not. I can't be overconfident.

A group of my friends come in, we chat for a minute about how easy winning the Games will be for me. Then my friend Claudia's eight year old sister Clara comes in.

"Slade?" she asks tentatively. "Why do you have to go to the Games?"

"I'm going to win," I say. "I'll be back soon, though. Once they're over." I've never been a good liar, expecially to Claudia. And she knows it.

"You're lying," she states. "You're leaving, and you're never going to come back!"

"Come on, Clara," I sigh. "I promise I'll win."

"Really promise?" she asks. "Pinky promise?"

"All right," I say. She extends her small pinky, and I hook my own to hers.

Can't break a pinky promise," she says. "You'll come back."

I try and believe her words. After all, 2 has the most Victors. If I win, I'll just be one more of many. But something, a very tiny voice in the back of my head, is trying to convince me otherwise.

* * *

_Mayim Holliday, 15, District 3 Female._

My first visitors are my mother and Raea. Raea has a frown etched upon her face, and Mum's barely supressing tears.

Mum hugs me tightly, not letting me go for a minute or two.

"Mummy said you might not come back," Raea says quietly. "Is that true, May?"

"I don't know," I say honestly. "I might come back, it all depends."

"Where will you be?"

"I don't exactly know," I answer her. "It's a mystery to me right now."

Her enxt question shocks me. "Can't I come with?"

"NO!" I say sharply. She looks at me startled. "Sorry. But you should hope you don't ever have to go where I'm going."

I pull Raea into a hug, and then turn to Mum. "I love you, Mum. A lot." My voice is starting to choke up now. I hate when that happens.

"I love you too, my little Mayim," she says, patting my hair. "Stay safe. Come back to us."

"I'll try," I answer.

"I know you will," she says. "Dad couldn't come, because he was too upset."

"Tell him I say I love him," I say. She nods.

"I will," she agrees.

"Let's go," the Peacekeeper says. Mum turns away, then turns to me to say one last thing.

"Don't let the Games change who you truly are!" she exclaims as the doors slam.

For a moment, I try and decipher what Mum means by that. _Don't let the Games change who you truly are… _why would I change?

I don't have long to ponder it, because then Cecile is coming in.

"Hey, Cece," I smile.

"How are you, Mayim?" she asks. "Don't lie to me."

"A little nervous," I answer. "Scared that I might die in a little less than a week."

"So, in other words, perfectly normal," she jokes. I nod.

"Really, I'm not that bad," I say. It's true. I'm nervous, but not a wreck.

We don't talk much. I suppose it's kind of awkward talking to someone who you kow the next time you see them for real, they'll be dead. I can imagine how Cecile feels.

Eventually, the Peacekeeper takes Cecile away, and I'm left alone. To think about Mum's last words to me. _Don't change._

I won't try, at least. I don't know how. I've seen plenty a tribute go crazy and do desperate things to get home. I won't be like that. I swear I won't.

* * *

_Robert "House" House, 14, District 3 Male_

I never expected to have any visitors, and the least of all was a person trying to finalize a bet we'd made. Guess I should mention it: I run a pretty big gambling business. Well, it was basically handed down to me. My uncle left it to me when he died, knowing I'd keep it. My parents disapproved. I haven't had much contact with them since.

The man's name is Engle.

"You bet me 200 pounds that the Anders girl would be chosen," he says. "I told you it would be the Holliday girl. Pay up."

"When I win," I say. "I'll pay you the debt… and then some," I say.

"Well, you had better win then," he warns. "Otherwise I might steal from your place."

He leaves, and I mutter, "Good luck."

* * *

_Arista Jackman, 16, District 4 Female_

I didn't expect this. My volunteering for the Hunger Games was one of the last things I'd expected. It even shocked me. After all, when I'd been in a coma for the whole of my 12th year of life, I'd not been eligible for the Reapings. The district made an exception, and so at 13 I only had one entry, while the least any others could have had was 2. I was always the safest in my age group, and some envied me.

"Five minutes," a Peacekeeper says. The door opens, and in steps Cameron.

"Hey, Arista," he says. I know him. He's going to get the "You know you can win," stuff out of the way, and then he'll start berating me for being stupid enough to volunteer. "It's probably for the best that you volunteered. If that girl had gone, we'd be goners for sure."

"Yeah," I laugh, but it's without humour.

"Hey," he puts an arm around my shoulders to comfort me. "You'll win. The Academy wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't the absolute best choice for the district."

"You're right," I admit. He's usually right about things like that.

"Hey, remember that time you nearly broke Ariella's nose?" he remembers. Of course I remember. It was during the most chaotic part of my life… the year when I couldn't remember anything. Not my family, friends, not even if I'd ever had a boyfriend. Ariella was messing with me, and I couldn't take it, so I whirled around and punched her square on the nose. I was only 13, so it didn't do muh more than give her a really bad nosebleed, but it was really satisfying.

I laugh, a real laugh this time. "Good times."

"I wish things could be as simple as before," Cameron says. Before Ariella and her friends beat me up and put me in a coma for a year and gave me amnesia for another year. 2 years of my life were the pits because of them, and nothing was the same after that.

"I know," I say. Before I can say another word, he takes my face in his hands. The next moment, our lips are crushing together in a fervent kiss.

"I've been waiting for awhile to do that," he whispers. For a minute, we just sit there, holding hands.

"Time's up," the peacekeeper says. Cameron reluctantly lets go of my hand as the Peacekeeper takes him out.

"I love you, Arista!" he yells. "I'm betting on you getting back here!"

I smile. I can't believe he waited until now to tell me he loves me, just when I'm about to go to almost certain death.

I unclench my hand to find something silver clasped in it. It's a small locket with the words _I love you _engraved on the front. I unclasp it to find a folded note.

_Dearest Arista,_

_I doubt I'll have the time, or the courage, to tell you all of this in person, so I'm writing it down so you'll always have a piece of me with you._

_I love you. I don't know when it started, but it seems like forever. Maybe it was when Arielle was beating you up and I stood by that it happened. I don't know. All I know is that it would break my heart to see you die. _I _would die. That's how much I love you, Arista._

_That is why you have to win. If you don't win for you, win for me. For a life we might have._

_I love you_

_Come back to me_

_Cameron_

I smile and put the note back in the locket. I clasp the locket around my neck and sit down to see what the future brings.

* * *

_Eden Farraday, 17, District 4 Male_

"Don't even know why there's a Games," I say to my first visitor, my best guy friend Phillip Hayesnorth. "They all know I'll win, so why don't they just cancel the Games, kill the others, and crown me Victor?"

"Eddie, you can't act like that," Phil admonishes. He's always been rather demure, but he's still my best friend. "They don't like over-confidence!"

"Who cares?" I ask. "They should know I'll win, and I'll do anything to get there."

He sighs, because he knows there's no way to get through to me. "That's the reason Johanna didn't win."

"Wha-at?" I say.

"Johanna didn't win the Victor's Quell because she was too confident. That doesn't sit well with the audience.

"Whoa," I say. "Just stop, Phil. You'll never win this conversation." It's an old and tired argument between us. I say that Johanna should have won that, but he says that she was either this or that, and that's why Beetee won. I say it was almost ten to one he wouldn't have won. Fate smiled upon him. I'll prove it. I'll kill both District 3 kids as soon as I can.

* * *

_Annalise Gardner, 12, District 5 Female_

As I'm escorted to the elevator, I notice that the Peacekeepers are eyeing me as if I couldn't possibly win. After all, the youngest Victor won at 13 year old, and that wasn't until recently. District 8's Noelle Ahmer won last year's Games. There was a bunch of propaganda about her and how extremely lucky she was. She's doted upon by the Capitol for being a darling and, of course, for being smart enough to win. District 5 has 2 twelve year olds this year, so the odds are definitely not in our favor.

My friend Grace comes first.

"Anna, you'll win," she says. "Auden and Nolan only lost because they trusted too many people. You won't make that mistake. You'll win!"

"I'll miss you too," I say, smiling. My life has been nothing but tragedies. When I was five, my parents died and my brother and I had to go and live with Aunt Trellis and her two bratty daughters, Twila and Mista.

My aunt wasn't too bad to me. She tried her best to provide for the three of us. It was Twila and Mista who hated me. They tried their best to make my life a living hell, and basically succeded.

"I'm being serious," Grace says. "You'll come home." She hugs me, and then takes out a small burlap pouch and tipped the contents onto my hand. "Mum told me to give that to you."

In my hands is a little acorn, inside of it a little jewel girl. It's pretty, but it probably cost her a fortune. "Why did she want to give me this?"

"Mum figured that with Twila and Mista, you probably didn't have a token, and she didn't want you to forget home."

"Well, tell her I said thanks," I say thickly. Grace nods, and then the Peacekeepers are making her leave.

No one else comes… until it's almost time to go. To my surprise, it's Mista.

"What is it, Mista?" I ask. She's always been the nicer of the two girls, but still terrible.

"I… I wanted to say I'm sorry," she says quietly. "I never wanted to be mean to you, but Twila made me help her. It was me who left you that chocolate that one time, remember?"

I think back to that time. One day, I'd come home from school to find a bar of milk chocolate on my bed. I had always assumed it was a surprise from Aunt Trellis, but now I find it was Mista…

"I remember," is all I say. "Thanks. It was good."

"I kept Twila away long enough so she never found out," she also informs me. I smile at the girl who has been one of my agressors for years but now seems to have undergone a total transformation. It is shocking, but if she's being nice, I'm willing to forgive her.

"Why are you telling me all this now?" I ask. "I'm probably going to die."

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry for what we did," is all she says. The Peacekeeper starts to drag her out. "Good luck, Annalise!" she yells.

" 'Bye, Mista," I say to myself when the door slams shut.

* * *

_Samuel "Sammy" West, 12, District 5 Male_

This has come as a shock to everybody. Having two twelve year olds from the same district is almost unheard of. Sure, there are usually two or three below 13 years old, but they never win. The single exception was Noelle from Eight last year.

I couldn't be like the last Career who won, though. It was a Gardenia Valence year before last. She killed every single one of her alliance members in their sleep, and claimed they had been killed by others. That won't happen to me, or my name isn't Samuel Grant West.

You can call me Sammy, though.

My best friend Carolina comes along with Gregory, Nixon, and Lucas.

"I don't know if you'll win," Gregory says. "Noelle did win last year, so that's proof you could, but we all know it's virtually impossible.

"Shut up, Greg," Carolina says, smacking him. He rubs his shoulder in mock hurt. I chuckle. My friends never change. "You might not win, but we know you'll try."

"Of course I'll try," I say. "But there will be others who are going to try as well, and they'll be stronger than me."

"Don't fight," Nixon says. "You climb trees all the time. Just climb around in the trees, avoid any fights, and outlive the others until the final two. Then you defeat them, come home a Victor. That simple."

"It won't be that easy," I say skeptically. "It's a battle to the death for a reason. They'll draw me into a fight eventually."

"And you'll win," Lucas says. "You're good at chess. Think of it like that. Eliminate the other peices and then you win."

"Time to go," the Peacekeeper at the door says. The three of them leave. "Good luck, Sammy," Carolina says just before the door shuts and I'm left alone to figure out how I'm going to make it home alive.

* * *

_Elektra Alan, 16, District 6 Female_

I've always been two steps ahead, and that's the way I like it. I don't like to be caught off guard. I've trained with a bow and arrow since I was five and a sword since I was six. I'm definitely the best chance Six has of winning this year, but my chance is nothing compared to the Careers.

Being reaped was something I hadn't really expected, though. I trained so I'd be prepared, but it was still a shock to hear Antigone call my name, having to stand on the stage, having to shake Trammer's hand. I'm still numb from the shock of it when my older sisters come in, Pulse with her three year old daughter Baye and her husband and Shock with her boyfriend.

"Elle!" Baye says, holding her arms to me. I take my niece from Pulse's arms and hold her. "Mama says I won't see you again. Why?"

"Oh, Baye," I sigh. "I'm going to play a game, and I might like it so much I stay."

"Like tag?" she wonders. "Can I come? I like tag!"

"No," I say. "If you're lucky you'll never have to play the game I'm going to play."

"Oh," she says, disappointed. Her voice almost makes me cry. She's the one I'll miss the most.

"You can win, Elle," Shock says. She pulls me into a hug, and I feel something slip into my slacks pocket. She discreetly holds a finger to her lips.

Once they leave, I take whatever Shock put in my pocket out. It's a miniscule picture frame with three sides. One side has a picture of Mum and Dad, the other has a picture of Pulse, Baye, and her husband. In the middle is everybody. Mum, Dad, me, Shock, Baye, Pulse, and her husband. I smile, but I'm confused. Why did Shock tell me to keep it secret. Was she joking?

I don't think so. Shock was never much of a jokester. That was my job.

Next to come visit me is my boyfriend Parker. We've been dating for two years, ever since I was fourteen. Now he's 18, safe from the Reapings and the Games, and I'm about to go into them and most likely die. Despite my training, I know that's what will probably happen.

What's worse is that he proposed to me this morning when we were trying to get in some extra practice.(Parvati, i'm going to use your exceprt for this. Sorry : ) lol)

_I stood still and tense watching my opponent and waiting for him to strike. I narrowed my eyes as he moved and I pivoted out of the way and swung my sword up to meet his. Sparks flew as metal clashed, I spun away before he could take the advantage in the battle of strength. My opponent lunged forward to get me but I jumped backwards landing gracefully as a cat before rushing forward to meet him. My move threw him off and he stumbled just in time for my sword to hit his chest and he fell backwards onto the dirt. I swung my sword down and stopped right before it impaled his chest._

_"You know if this were a real fight, I would have just killed you," I chuckled as I threw her sword down and landed on top of Parker._

_"I know, which is why I'm sure that if you were ever reaped you'd win," he smiled and kissed me softly._

_"I personally hope I never get reaped but if I do, I'll try to win, so I can come back to you," I smiled back as I stood up and pulled him up onto his knees._

_"I was hoping you'd say that," Parker said as he moved so he was only on one knee. "Elektra, I know we're still young but I love you, and I want to marry you." He pulled out his grandmother's ring that I always admired when I went to his place._

_"Of course I'll marry you Parker," I grinned and allowed him to put on the ring, that fit perfectly. _

"Elle, you've trained since you could walk," he reminds me. "You've gotta win."

I glance down at the delicate ring. Him trying to reassure me after we had joked this morning was just ironic.

"You know I'll do my best," I say, as he embraces me. I always feel so safe in his arms. Like nothing in the world can harm me.

Of course, that's not true. Now, anything and everything will try and hurt me, and some will succeed.

I'm going to make it home, I try and tell myself. I'll come home a Victor and marry Parker and we'll live happy ever after.

They did forget one detail of happy ever after: first, you have to get there.

* * *

Trammer Gainesworthy, 15, District 6 Male

I'm not surprised when no one comes to bid me goodbye besides my parents. I've not bothered making friends because they'll just betray you. I've seen all the drama at school. The friend kisses or hugs or whatever the other friend's guy or girl and then things get ugly.

I don't want that. Which is why I've never made a friend. Now it's too late.

"Tra-aam!" my older sister Nelida coos as she and my parents enter. "How are you?"

"Fine, Nell," I answer. "Probably going to die, but fine."

"Don't talk like that," Mum says. "Negative thinking never got anybody anywhere."

"I know, I now," I sigh. "But we know it's probably true."

"Yeah," Nelida says. "Probably isn't for a fact. There's a chance you could win. And you'll take that chance."

I probably won't, but that's no matter. She doesn't need to know that.

"Do your best, Trammer," my father says, putting a hand on my shoulder. "We won't think any less of you if you… don't make it back."

"Thanks, Dad," I reply. "You all keep safe, too. Don't let Butterscotch die of malnourishment."

Butterscotch is my cat. I call her Butterscotch because she is a beautiful ocher color, just like the sweet candy. I usually call her Scotchie for short.

After a few miutes, the peacekeeper makes them leave, and I'm left alone. _Just the way you like it, _I think

* * *

_Amberly Winter, 17, District 7 Female_

When my daughter was born when I was 15, I swore I would do anything to protect her. I loved my beautiful Monique Deanne Winters, and would do anything for her. When I was reaped, I knew that I would die, but I also thought that if I won, I would be able to provide her a better life than she could've had otherwise. So I found myself hoping that no one volunteered. As usual, no one did.

So here I stand, waiting for Mum to bring my almost-three year old daughter to me so I can say goodbye. I know she will.

After a few minutes, Mum and Moni do come in.

"Let me have her," I say, holding out my arms. For a minute or two, I sit on the floor crooning nonsense to her. I want to have some good memories to remember in my last few days.

"Moni needs her mother, you know," Mum says. "You have to come back, Amberly.

I know I have to. For Moni, and for Mum, I must come back.

"I will, Mum," I say. I try and believe the words I'm saying, but it's just impossible enough…

And I've never been good at lying, especially to myself. I, Amberly Joselyn Winter, am an absolutely terrible liar.

* * *

_Taylor Lance, 18, District 7 Male_

First were the Reapings, but that's not the hardest part. At least, not for me. I've always been more sensitive than most of the other guys I knew.

First my mum comes. Dad died when he was chopping down a tree when I was ten. I still miss him a lot.

"Taylor," Mum begins. "Good luck. You're probably one of the oldest there, and that might give you an advantage."

"I'll try, Mum," I say. We don't speak too much, there's no reason to. Anything we'd say would end up in, _I know you have very slight chance of winning. _After a minute or two, the Peacekeepers take her.

Next is Ashley. Beautiful, wonderful, loving Ashley. We've known each other since we were born. It didn't hurt our relationship that we were neighbors as well. We did everything together, homework, crying. She was the one who helped me through Dad's death.

"I'm so sorry, Taylor," is all she says. She sits on my lap and we embrace. I don't notice the time passing. All that seems real at that moment is Ashley and me. Her scent, piney and good, envelops us.

The Peacekeepers have to drag her away, but before she is gone, she presses something hard into my hand.

"It's a token!" she's screeching. "I love you, Taylor!"

The door slams, cutting off her voice. I'm almost in tears. It literally hurt to say goodbye to Ashley.

* * *

Dallice Harvona, 15, District 8 Female

I've always been called resilient. Everyone would call me that. Even those who didn't know me well would say that, and if someone met me on the streets of Eight, they'd also say that. I'm trying to be resilient now. To bounce back from the shock that was being reaped.

I have to do it quickly, because almost instantly, my parents and three older brothers enter the room. I always feel inferior to them, because I'm the only girl in the family besides Mum. I don't know what other reason there could be.

"Dall, you've got it." says my brother Twill. He's the oldest of us, at age 21. He and Dennis are safe from the reapings. It's only Cotton and I who had to worry now. And I'm probably going to die, and Cotton turned 18 a couple months ago, so he's safe now. At least I know that no one else in my family will have to be in the Hunger Games. At least, not until my brothers marry and have kids of their own.

"I don't believe that," I say. "I mean, I've trained with sledgehammers since I was around 11, but that's nothing compared to the Careers."

"Calm down, Dallice," Mum says. "I've never seen you this upset."

For a moment, the six of us sit in silence. Then I snap.

"I can't do this anymore!" I yell. I stand up quickly and grab at the nearest thing to me: an old lamp. I throw it across the room.

I'm tired. I can't keep myself together anymore. I can't appear so calm and resilient about this when I'm anything but.

"I can't," I sob pathetically. I slump back down into the chair.

For moment, we all sit there in our various positions, motionless and shocked. But then Mum does something she hasn't done since I was about nine. She hugs me. Her embrace feels strong and safe, and I calm down. I hear my brothers and Dad join.

Maybe I can win… who knows?

* * *

_Cuff Sheed, 17, District 8 Male_

The Hunger Games have always been an enigma to me. We see it every year, yet we have no idea how it all really goes. In the history of Panem, around four or five hundred children have died in the arenas, and only one hundred and seventy four so far have made it out. And the Victors hardly ever talk about their experiences.

The first to visit is my brother Marcus.

"You can do it, Cuff," he says. And he must believe it, because Marcus has never been one to lie, even to people he despised.

"I don't know," I say. "There's sure to be some pretty stiff competition out there."

"Yeah," he admits. "Just… do your best. I don't know how much Anise realizes, but she has to know enough by now."

Anise is my ten year old sister. She's only just begun to relize the gravity of the Reapings. That I might not come home one Reaping day.

And now it seens that has come true. I don't know how. Wait, I do, I've taken tessera since I was 12, to get money for Mum, Dad, Marcus, Anise, and I.

"I'll try," I say. I'll do my best. That's all that I can do. If my best isn't good enough, then so be it.

I hear the girl who was reaped, Dallice, yelling something. I can't quite make it out, but then I hear something hit the wall.

"What was that?" Marcus asks. I shrug.

"The girl," I say. "Dallice I think."

"Well, good luck, Cuff." Instead of being called out, he leaves on his own accord.

* * *

_Briar Ganan, 15, District 9 Female_

The only person who comes to say goodbye to me is the only one in the world I'm certain I can trust with absolute certainty with anything in the world.

"Hey, Paige," I say, smiling at the blonde as she walks in.

"Hey, Bri," she says. She seems anxious about something, and I'm not sure what. She takes something out of her pocket. It's a small vial with a bit of wheat in it.

"To remind you of me," she says. "It's all I could get on short notice."

"It's great," I say. I open it to smell the wonderful warm scent of wheat. I couldn't have asked for anything else. Just one more thing I can add to the list of things she's done that I can trust her for.

"I knew you'd like it," she says. "You don't like me to buy things for you."

That's true. I've never specifically told her, but my sulkiness whenever I knew she'd paid for something for me must've told her something. "You're the best, Paige," I say. She's the only one I care for.

I'll win. Not for anyone but myself. And Paige, my best friend. The only one I trust.

* * *

_Nyle Autenberg, 14, District 9 Male_

Hey, I never wanted this. The Peacekeepers are grinning, and I think I know why. It's because we'll die. Either that, or it's because they think we'll win and finally get District 9 some recognition.

I have quite a few visitors, but only one I remember.

My friend Laine comes in after my parents and my other group of friends.

"Hey, Ny," she says. "Everyone's saying it's a shame you were reaped. Briar too."

"I'm sure," I say. I don't like to think negative. I try and think positive. "I am going to try and win. I bet I can, because I''m smaller and can hide."

"True," she says. "But you can't rely on that only. You've got to learn some things in training."

"I know," I say. "I think I'll try and learn how to use a bow and arrows. They seem easy."

"They're not," Laine warns me. "It's hard and takes practice."

"Hey, you never know, I might be a natural."

"Glad to see that being Reaped hasn't changed you any," she smiles. Before the Peacekeepers tae her away, she presses something into my hand.

"It's a pocketwatch," she says. "Don't know what use it'll be in the arena, but it's cool and I know you'd like it."

I do. It's cool and shiny. I open the silver clasp to look at the face. It's got silvery hands, and black symbols on it.

"It's roman numerals," she informs me. "The shopowner told me some basics about it. The I is one, two I's is two, and so on. Four is a IV, and then it's VI and on until nine, which is IX, and then eleven is XI and twelve is XII. That's all you really need to know right now."

"Thanks, Laine," I say. Then the Peacekeepers take her away.

I don't know if I'll come back, but I want to. I don't want to die. So I'll do the next best thing.

I'll be remembered.

* * *

_Emma Stoltz, 18, District 10 Female._

Horses. That's my love. If you would ask me the thing I would miss most besides my older sister and mother, I would definitely answer my horses. I have two. I have a lovely chestnut paint horse named Harleigh, who is about three. And then there's Midnight, my favorite. He's pure black, as her name suggests, but she has three little white spots on her chest.

First who comes in is my mother. Always trying to get me to be a lady, but it's ten. Ladies in District Ten are few and far between, with all the farmwork that needs to get done. Girls aren't treated as weak little princesses here, but as workers and equals. And yet my mother persists.

"If you're going to win," she begins. "_Try _and be dignified about it, _please?"_

"I'm probably going to die and you're worried about me being proper?" I demand. "You are unbelievable."

We don't say another word.

* * *

_Randall Hines, 16, District 10 Male_

The honest truth? I know I won't win. A tribute from Ten hasn't won in three years. Bianca Dale was a stroke of luck, in her last year of eligibility. She took out all the competition as soon as she could and had managed to make the record as the most bloodthirsty Victor in the Games history.

"Don't be like Bianca," Mum says. "Win as yourself, please?"

I know what she means. Be myself, kill people as kindly as I can. I know I'll have to make at least one kill if I want to win… the final tribute. It'll be either me or them, and if I want to win, I'll have to choose me.

I resolve that I won't be that way. I won't kill anyone. Even the final one. I'll let them kill themself off or something.

I'll die as myself, Randall Hines, or I'll die at the beginning.

* * *

_Willow Shay, 13, District 11 Female_

I am surprised at my own actions today. Volunteering in District 11 is almost unheard of, and a 13 year old volunteering is even more unusual. People are definitely wondering what was going on in my head at that moment, and wondering if the odds are in my favor or not. Honest answer? I couldn't answer any of those.

First, of course, is Mum, Dad, and Scythe.

"Why the hell did you volunteer?" Scythe asks. "Do you have a damn death wish?"

When Scythe curses, it's serious, because he so rarely does it. It makes me look up at him.

"Don't yell at her," Mum says. "Why _did _you do it, Willow?"

"Scythe, I thought you'd be glad," I say. "You're best friend is safe."

"D'you think I'd care for Anh over you?" he demands. "I'd rather have you any day."

"I wasn't thinking," I answer. "It was a shock, and it helped Mark as much as Anh. He won't have any qualms if he has to kill me, and neither will I, because I'm not his best friend. Eleven will have a better chance this year."

"It doesn't matter that you volunteered," Dad says. "What matters is that you come back."

But we don't say the unspeakable… that having two Victors in the same family isn't too likely in 11.

After a couple minutes, they all leave. In come Lena and Daru.

"I never wanted you here," Daru says. "I was going to offer to train you a little bit this next year, but it's too late. I can just give you some advice."

I don't know Daru too well, but the few times we've talked, he seemed kind, if saddened and downhearted from his experience in the arena. I know he wanted to keep me and Scythe and his own family safe from that as well, and definitely didn't want any of us here as young as I am.

"Thanks," I smile. "All Scythe did was yell at me for being stupid."

"He just loves you," he says. "He doesn't want to lose you like this."

I know, he just seemed overly-mad at me. Like I was already dead to him. It saddened me to think that he thought that, but I guess it was true. 13 year olds never won, except for once, last year. It was unlikely to happen again in such a short period of time.

"I remember when I was in your place," he reminisces. "I thought I'd die. You need to figure out how to use a weapon, any kind of weapon. Be careful. As soon as you get in the arena, find shelter and water and stay off the radar. You'll already be a target because you're a volunteer and because you're related to me. Be safe, Willow."

It's the first time he's actually called me by my name. All the other times, he'd called me girl or missy. This is a change, and he must know it.

"I'll try," I say. "Thanks, Daru."

I'm glad for once that I have a Victor as a brother-in-law.

My next visitor is Bianca and her sister Elsa.

"Hey, Willow," Bianca says. "I was going to come alone, but Elsa wanted to come with me."

"Yeah," Elsa says. "I wanted to give her this in person." She pulls a small hair comb out of her pocket. It's got silver designs intricately carved. It's beautiful.

"Thanks, Elsa," I say. "Both of you are good friends.

We don't say too much else. My next and final visitor is surprising. Anh Darrin enters.

"Why did you do it?" she asks. It's so abrupt, and even though I'd answered the same question from Scythe around twenty minutes before, I can't answer.

"Er…" I say. "I… uh… don't really know. It was almost like I had to."

"Why?" she asks. "I know Scythe, and he would never have wanted you to take my place."

"He made that clear," I mutter. "Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry," she smiles. "Hey, I brought you this." She hands me a small paper package. I open it to see a small peanut butter cookie. They are so rare here and Anh must've had to spend a lot to get it.

"Thanks," I say.

"Least I could do," she says. "After all, you did just save my life there."

"Yeah."

"Hey, I'll help your family," she says. "Scythe and I get a lot in the woods, and he always makes me take more of it because my family's bigger, but I think I'll make him back down now."

As she leaves, she gives me one more thing: a quick kiss on the forehead. Then she's gone. Gone like my family, like Bianca and Elsa.

Gone like my life. At least, soon.

* * *

_Mark Thomas, 15, District 11 Male_

"Why didn't you let me volunteer?" is the first thing Artis asks me when he and Anh enter the room. His red hair is all askew from anxiety. Anh just stands silently by, almost seeming distracted.

"Why did she do it?" she's saying to herself. "I'd have better chance than her."

"Answer to Artis: because you knew better. Answer to Anh: I don't know," I say. "I can't really think right now."

"If Willow hadn't volunteered, and you had let me, Anh and I'd have been together," Artis says.

"And I'd have just let that happen?" I demand. "Come on, Artis, I thought you knew me better than that?"

He finally admits defeat. I grin. "Sorry, man. This is just a shock. I mean, either way I'll be losing one person close to me, most likely two."

"You underestimate me," I say. "You know I'll fight to get back to you guys. I'll miss my red-heads."

They grin at the fact I can still make a joke. I even laugh. It may have been the last one I had.

* * *

_Avery Peters, 14, District 12 Female_

I didn't expect any visitors, besides maybe an obligatory visit from Bianca. But my sister Karie was the first to enter.

"Is that really you, Avery?" she asks. She hasn't seen me in four years, so it makes sense she doesn't recognize me.

"Yeah," I say sourly. "Mum still believe I killed Matt?"

"Oh, she never believed that," she said, coming over to hug me. "She was in shock, and all the signs were not in your favor then. She realized after you ran that you couldn't possibly have done that, nor would you want to. She's tried to find you and make it up to you."

"Why didn't she come see me, then?" I ask. "That would be a good time."

"She couldn't stand it," is Karie's explanation. "The last time she saw you, her son was dead. She doesn't want to see you when you might die as well."

Karie always was sensible. "Thanks," I smile.

"I tried to find Matt's Medal of Valor to let you have for a token, but I haven't found it," she says. I grin and pull it from under my collar. She stares at it disbelievingly.

"I grabbed it before I left," I explain with a grin. "Sorry. I'm sure you've been searching like mad for it these past years."

"You little vixen," she says, laughing. It feels good to laugh with Karie again. Almost as if I never left.

* * *

_Zayne Smith, 14, District 12 Male_

"Why is this happening?" Emily cries as she and Mum enter the room. It's time for the goodbyes. In my opinion, the hardest part of the Games.

"I don't know how I got picked," I answer. "Bad luck. Just be glad it wasn't you here with me."

She nods. "I wanted to volunteer."

"What?" I ask. "Don't you _ever _think of volunteering for the Games, got me Em? Never, ever."

"Calm down, Zayne," Mum says. "She wanted to help you."

"Sorry for yelling at you," I say. I pull her over and hug her. "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," she sniffles. The Peacekeepers escort her and Mum out, and next comes Hazel.

"You didn't have to come and say goodbye," I say. "We hardly know each other."

"You're a good person," she says. "You have a better chance than some."

"How so?" I ask.

"Well, first, you hunt," she reminds me. "Means you've got weapon's training when some others don't. And you're smart."

"Is it enough to win?" I sigh. She shrugs.

**AN: Finally, another chapter. The trivia from the previous chapter's still up, BTW, and I have all tributes. A complete list for your reference is on my profile. I am not doing a sponsor system for this fic, BTW. Sorry. Too much hassle.**

**Now that I've got all the tributes, I can go on with the story. I've got big plans for this. Let's just hope it works. Reviews are loved :)**

**Oh, and I've got the blog up: **** .com****. Hope you all like! These are some really great tributes, and I can't wait to delve more into their lives. Don't forget to vote on the poll for your favorites from the blog, which will be updated as the Games continue. Next update should be with their connection. This will be completely random, so any coincidences are purely that: coincidental.**

**Love, Alex!**

**PS, all chapters besides Chapter One have been reuploaded with song lyrics. Check 'em out!**


	7. Tell Me Something I Don't Know

_I'm gonna get there someday_

_I doesn't help when you say it won't be easy_

_Tell Me Something I Don't Know_ by Selena Gomez

* * *

_Jessalynna "Jessa" Eurydice POV_

Later that same evening, the total recap plays. My parents force me to watch it, and so here I am sitting in the den next to Kambria.

First is District One. They usually have volunteers, and this year is no exception. The female, named Esme, is blonde, with mysterious gray eyes that I can't help look away from. She's tall, and, as expected, a volunteer. Robin, the boy, has sandy blonde hair that is very unstylishly cut, and he also volunteers. Nothing unusual.

District 2 is the same. The girl, Corin, has curly blonde hair and brown eyes. Her cheekbones jut out, and I can't help thinking she's a winner. Slade Moore is big and brutish, like most District 2 guys, and has brown hair. He's handsome, and looks likely to get plenty of sponsors.

I watched Three's reaping earlier, so there is no surprise. I do notice that a little dark haired girl in the back with an older woman has begun crying. Maybe one of the tribute's family?

Four brings another blonde, this time a girl named Arista. She does volunteer, but there's something different about her. Like she actually had a reason to volunteer other than for her district. She'll be a fighter. The boy is named Eden, and he looks slightly crazed. Another wild Games fan. He won't make it.

Five brings, surprisingly, two twelve year olds. Annalise has long red hair and blue-gray eyes that seem to penetrate everything. She looks around her slightly distrustfully. Samuel has straw blonde hair that won't lay straight, and he's very endearing. He'll have quite a few sponsors if he knows how to manipulate the masses.

District Six has Elektra and Trammer. Elektra has blonde hair and a face that seems to be searching for something. Trammer looks slightly angry and antisocial, so I doubt he'll get many sponsors.

The lumber district has older people this year, always a blessing. Everyone remembers the fiasco when Amberly Winter was raped by their Head Peacekeeper Haren Emerson. She's now 17, but just as fierce as ever. They focus on her mother and daughter for a moment. Then there's Taylor. He looks like he might cry at any minute, and his hair is messed up and looked like it wanted to be red.

Eight has Dallice Harvona and Cuff Sheed. Dallice is tall for her age, with brownish hair. She looks strong, but vulnerable. Cuff looks like he wants to say something, but then decides against it, his blonde hair covering his eyes behind glasses.

Nine reaps Briar and Nyle. On the younger side of the age scale, Briar looks much older than her fourteen years. Nyle looks around the crowd, maybe hoping someone will volunteer.

Emma Stoltz and Randall Hines from Ten are the next to be reaped. Emma is older, but her face makes her look younger. A woman in the crowd sighs… must be her mother. Randall walks up the stage steps with confidence. This is seen a lot in the lower districts. They get reaped and work themselves up so they think they can win, and then they don't. He won't make it long if he continues like that.

District 11 is the most surprising reaping of all. A thirteen-year-old volunteer! That's totally unheard of. She must either not care, or she cares too much. Either way, she'll probably die. Mark also is thought-provoking. He looks serious, and yet he seems like a joker at the same time. I can't make sense of him.

Twelve is average. Avery and Zayne aren't anything special. They even look like average tributes from there, nothing extraordinary. Actually kind of anticlimatic.

"Stay tuned for the Pairing Ceremony," says Jacib. The pairing of the tributes for this year's Quell. I forgot about that.

"That'll be exciting," Kambria says excitedly. I purse my lips, but say nothing. Mum and Dad nod.

A few minutes later, Jacib comes back, this time with a small bowl in front of him.

"We will see who is going to be paired with who for this Quell," Jacib says. He grins as he picks the first pair. "Willow Shay… and Taylor Lance!"

The crowd roars at this. If the other pairs are as exciting as this one, there's sure to be "fun" in this year's Games. A thirteen year old and an eighteen year old. Either Taylor will try and keep her alive to the end and then kill her like some bloodthirsty eighteen year olds do, or he'll do all he can to protect her.

"Elektra Alan and Emma Stoltz!"

Girl and girl. Nothing exciting. The crowd deflates slightly.

"Arista Jackman and Dallice Harvona!"

Meh. Dallice looked strong enough, maybe she'll get into the Career alliance with Arista.

"Amberly Winter and Robert House!

They both struck me as loners, so that's great for them. Amberly, at least, has looks on her side. Robert's not too bad looking, either, but he seems arrogant. Liike he knows everything.

Trammer Gainesworthy and Eden Farraday!"

Guy and guy, that should be interesting. Guys want to fight it out ASAP, and Eden's a Career, which Trammer definitely will not be a part of unless he's got some huge skill he's just waiting to show off.

"Corin Mason and Annalise Gardner!"

A Career and a twelve year old. The odds are not in the young's favor. To her credit, Corin doesn't seem like your typical District 2 tribute. A certain softness about her features, maybe, but it makes me think that maybe she won't kill Annalise off right away without thinking.

"Nyle Aubenberg and Slade Moore!"

Another lower district and a Career. I don't think there'll be much of a Career alliance this year. It's every group for themselves.

"Samuel West and Mark Thomas!"

They are the best alliance yet. They'll help each other.

"Mayim Holliday and Avery Peters!"

Mayim seems like a wild card to me. She seems like a decent girl, but there's something beneath the surface that makes me worry for Avery.

"Zayne Smith and Briar Ganan!"

I feel bad for Zayne. He won't have many sponsors unless Briar can get over her unlikeableness.

"Esme Diamond and Randall Hines!"

Ah, the pretty District One female and the rugged Ten boy. What a pair.

"Cuff Sheed and Robin James!"

Hmmm… not much to say on that one. Not bad, not good.

"Thank you all! Have a wonderful night!" Jacib says. Then the screen goes blank.

A moment later, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it," I say. I get up and walk to the front door. A man is there, holding out a letter.

"Jessalynna Eurydice?" he asks. I nod. "I was given specific orders to only give this to you. Must be important."

"Thank you," I say. I take the letter and open it. I do notice it's from Mera.

_Jessa,_

_Please come over to my house this evening at eleven PM. We are having a meeting about all the tributes and pairings. I think you should be there._

_Yours,_

_Mera._

Seems like I've got a rendezvous to make tonight.

**AN: I think this was the most draggy chapter, but what do you know? I did it! I won't update until January 5th, because I'm on Christmas Break. Have a merry Christmas everyone!**


	8. In the End

_I've put my trust in you_

_Pushed as far as I can go_

_For all this, there's only one thing you should know_

_In The End _by Linkin Park

* * *

_Annalise Gardner, 12 District Five Female POV_

Diea shows Samuel and I the way to our rooms, muttering something about, "Nothing more than toddlers, I swear."

"I'm going to take a crowbar to her head next time," I mutter. Samuel laughs.

"The Capitol wouldn't like that, would they?" he asks. I didn't think I'd like him, but there's something appealing about this guy that makes him likable.

"Samuel, right?" I ask. He nods in confirmation.

"You can call me Sammy," he says. "Almost everyone does."

"Guess we better get ready for supper," I say. "Wouldn't want to keep everybody waiting."

"True," Sammy says. He enters his room, and I go into mine to clean up a bit before supper. I start to wash my face, but my eyes keep drifting towards the shower. A shower, I think, would calm me down. I've only been in one once. Grace just happens to be the mayor's daughter, and she invited me over to stay at her house for a night, and she had a shower. Not many in District Five do. It's considered a luxury, and not many of us can afford those.

I decide to go ahead and take the shower. My red hair, which was in braids for the reaping, falls down my back like a waterfall of, well, fall. It takes me a couple pushes of buttons to get the shower settings right, which involved having jets of icy cold and burning hot water shot at me, being covered in soap which smelled of oranges. It was a good smell, just not for soap. After several more trial and errors, I finally got it set right.

When I stepped out onto the carpet, a current seemed to go through me. My tangly hair was instantly dried and straightened, falling over my shoulders like a curtain of sunlight. As much as I wanted to hate the Capitol for making me go into the Games, I had to admit they made some useful things. If only they would share them with the districts.

I dressed in a white skirt and a lilac purple tunic t-shirt, and I didn't wear any shoes. I rarely wore shoes, even at home. I loved the feel of cool damp earth beneath my feet. All that there was right now was a gray-blue carpet, but I could pretend if I closed my eyes.

That's how Sammy found me twenty minutes later. Standing in the middle of the floor, barefooted, with my eyes shut tight.

"What are you doing?" he wonders. My eyes flick open, resting on him.

"Pretending," I say. "I'm pretending I'm in the garden at my aunt's house. I'd stand like this for hours."

"You're weird," he declares. I give him a mock glare, and he pretends that I'm scaring him. I realized he reminded me of someone… myself. He was me if I wasn't so distrustful. I could be carefree and silly when I wanted, but only Grace, Auden, and Nolan had seen that side of me before. It was odd to have a guy who could see it immediately.

Samuel West had wormed his way into being my friend. What else would he do?

* * *

_Slade Moore, 18, District Two Male POV_

We Protectors aren't allowed to eat anything that has a lot of calories. We have to be healthy, strong, and fit. The other districts see us as monsters, but really, the only reason we train is so we're not scared when we volunteer. Sure, there's always the rogue tribute who is bloodthirsty and wants to kill all the tributes. But I'm not one. And I don't think that my district partner, Corin, is either.

Corin seems like one of the more, shall we say, moral tributes. She'll have a harder time than some of us killing people. I don't _want _to kill people, but I've accepted that I'll have to if I want to win.

The first think Corin asks when we get on the train is, "Can I have a pad of paper and a pencil?"

Ten minutes later, she's sitting on a couch drawing contently. _An artist, _I think.

"Are you good at anything besides drawing?" her mentor, Janie, asks her. Janie won the 162nd Games. It had come down to her, and, surprisingly, the District Eleven female, and Janie killed her and won.

My mentor is Titus Pollux. He won the 137th Games. He doesn't mentor much nowadays, but he must have seen something in us to do it. I don't think Corin or I are that special, but oh well.

"I-I'm good with a sword," she answers. "And I know poison."

"Not bad," Janie muses. "Use that. What about you, Slade?"

"My weapon is the mallets," I say. "More useful than you'd think, actually."

"More of a defensive weapon than offensive, unless you're going to beat someone's head in with it, and you've certainly got the strength for it."

She's always thinking in terms of what will be best for survival, not morality. It's helpful, but not very kind or moral. I don't think I'd like to be the one to tell her that, though.

Corin continues drawing, until Graeden, District Two's escort, tells us it's time for supper. We all head into the dining room, where the table has been laid with food that is good as well as healthy. In front of Corin's place is a salad, and in front of mine is a grilled salmon. We all dig in, because it's no use to starve yourself, and we haven't even arrived at the Capitol yet.

* * *

_Briar Ganan, 14, District Nine Female POV_

"We're here!" Korinne exclaims. Nyle jumps out of his seat and goes to look out the window. I don't budge. Why should I? They've done nothing for me.

"It's so big and colorful!" Nyle says excitedly. "Briar, come look!"

"No thanks," I say. His cheerful demeanor automatically makes me suspicious. He's trying to get me to trust him, and then he'll betray me. Happens every time.

The train comes to a stop, and Korinne ushers us off the train and to where we will be made up for the tribute parade tonight. I guess I don't have much say in what I will wear, but I hope it's nothing stupid. I remember hearing that one year, before the second rebellion, the District Twelve tributes were absolutely naked except for black dust all over their bodies. Needless to say, I'm sure it was embarassing for them, and they probably didn't get many sponsors unless they wowed the crowd at the interviews.

My three prep team members, Sayi, Pourae, and Jolei, are bubbly and talkative, the usual standard of Capitol overindulgence in all things. I don't pay much attention, preferring to zone out and not paying much attention to what they're doing to me, only moving around when they ask me to and the like.

"I think she's ready!" Sayi exclaims. "Go and get Jorice!"

Jolei goes to get my stylist, while Pourae leads me to a room where two couches face each other. There is a table in the center of them, with a basket of fruits in them, but they're fruits I've never seen before. Orange fruit and yellow fruit and green.

"Hello!" a man says, opening the door with a flourish. His hair is dyed blue, with red and green accents, but it is shorter than most Capitol men have their hair. He wears a gray shirt and orange pants, and I can't help but think he clashes something terrible. "You must be Briar!"

"Yes," I say. "And you're Jorice."

"Indeed I am!" he says. I notice he has a habit of speaking in exclamations. "Let's eat lunch!"

He pushes a button on the side of the table, and the fruit centerpiece flips over, replaced with a meal. There's little chicken bites, and a bit of orange sauce to dip them in, and a side dish with raw vegetables and ranch dressing. I admit the food here is good.

"What am I going to wear tonight?" I ask him. I'm kind of anxious to hear the answer. I don't want to be like those District Twelve people.

"We're going to dress you like barley!" he says. I inwardly groan. It's not naked, but it's still stupid.

My chances of winning just diminished by maybe ten percent.

**AN: I'm BAAAAAACK! I hope you all had a Merry Christmas and a very happy New Year. I'm getting older(I'm 16), and so Santa doesn't visit me anymore. Tear… I guess. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter! All my late holiday greetings go to you!**

**BTW, the last trivia was won by DaughterofApollo. Congratulations! Let me know what you want in the story, anything, and I'll try and put it in. A new character, new underlying plot, whatever! Even a new story, anything from the categories of Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Percy Jackson, and Divergent. Really, anything except anime or something like Star Wars. I don't like that very much.**

**New Trivia Question: How did Katniss know that Snow was telling her the truth that he didn't send the bombs that killed Prim?**


	9. Warrior

_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_

_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_

_Warrior _by Demi Lovato

* * *

**AN: Yes, I like Demi Lovato's music. Sue me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

_Jessalynna "Jessa" Eurydice POV._

I don't tell anyone where I'm going. At ten-thirty, I sneak out my window, which is luckily on the first floor, and proceed to go to Mera's. When I arrive there, I'm surprised to see that actually quite a lot of people are already here.

"Jessa!" Mera exclaims. "Glad you could get here. No one followed you, yes?"

"No one even knows I'm here," I confirm. "I snuck out."

She grins. "Have some food. The Chariot Rides will begin very soon, and we'll watch them."

At exactly eleven, the Chariot Rides begin. First, as usual, is District One. Always something flashy, because they make luxury goods. This year they are dressed as confetti. One of the worst District One costumes in a while. No one says much about them. Esme and Robin look surprised when there is no cheering immediately as they come out. District Two tributes Corin and Slade, however, are cheered. Looking like warriors heading into battle, they are flashy _and _cool, even I admit. Mayim and Robert from District Three are unnoticeable, I can't even tell what they're supposed to be. District Four's Arista and Eden are dressed in fishing nets and actually look okay… if they weren't half naked.

I almost want to cringe when Annalise and Sammy from District Five come out. Their stylist has dressed them up as scalpels. What a way to make two innocent twelve-year-olds targets. District Six, which is the Transportation district, has Elektra and Trammer dressed as wheels. Ridiculous.

District Seven, which had Amberly and Taylor, are dressed, as usual, to resemble trees. Nothing new there. Eight's Dallice and Cuff are dressed as spools of thread! Wht is their stylist thinking? They've got to be uncomfortable.

District Nine's distrustful-looking Briar and excitable Nyle are dressed as barley stalks. How cliche. The Livestock District's fiery Emma and Randall are dressed as cattle brands. Different from their usual cow costumes, but still boring. District Eleven's little Willow and Mark have been dressed in field worker's clothes, and look gaudy with their sparkly shirts and huge hats.

And last but not least, Twelve's Avery and Zayne have been dressed, as usual, in coal-miner's clothes, and look boring, to say the least.

President Ponder gives her welcome speech, but then adds something. "When you re-enter the Training Center, please wait there to be informed of your ally. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Someone near the television shuts it off. "A lot of gaudy costumes this year," he says. "Only a few tributes really shone."

"There's something about that Mason girl from Two," a woman says. "She looks merciful. She could be an asset. I also couldn't help noticing the three young tributes we have this year."

"Annalise, Sammy, and Willow," I say. "Of course Willow stands out. She's a volunteer. I don't know her motives, but she had to've had a reason. She seemed to recognize the girl who was reaped."

"Anh Darrin," Mera says. "I noticed that, too. Do you think they were friends?"

"Not really," I say. "Maybe a family friend or something. Maybe Willow just wanted to be noticed like her brother-in-law."

"Daru Enela, right?" the other woman asks. "He married her sister Lena Shay. Quite the news when it happened."'

"I also couldn't help notice Elektra Alan," some other person says. "I don't know why, their costumes were dumb, but there was just something about her. I think it was the eyes…"

"So we're agreed?" Mera says. "The three youngest, Corin Mason, and Elektra Alan are our best chances to accomplish our goals?" There is a murmur of assent. "Good. We also need to discuss the pairings. Which are good?"

"I noticed that Elektra and Emma are together," I say. They both looked pretty fiery."

Someone else mentions that Corin and Annalise are the only pair of the ones we noticed. They are our best group.

"We'll meet again next week," Mera says. "The day before the Games begin to finalize things."

I start to leave with the others, but Mera keeps me back. "You really pitched in," she said. "I think you'll be a great asset. I believe I need you on my team."

"What team?" I ask. Mera smiles.

"My Gamemaking team, of course," Mera says. "You don't think I figure things out on my own, do you? That would be absurd. You notice things. You can help with plenty of things."

"Sure," I say. "I'd be honored."

"Then welcome to the team, Gamemaker Eurydice! I'll see you at Games HQ at ten tomorow."

"Aye, aye, captain," I say cheekily, giving her a salute. "Thank you, Mera."

"Goodbye, Jessa," she says. I don't quite hear it, but I think she also says, "Good luck. You'll definitely need it."

* * *

_Elektra Alan, 16, District Six Female POV(Finding out the allies)_

Once we're out of the city circle, the chariots are surrounded by the prep teams. Trammer's and my chariot is no different. My three prep team members help us off, and Sashy, my stylist, brushes off my suit. "Not many really thought you were worth much," says Sancha. She's the only female Victor we've had. She won the 145th Games at age sixteen.

"Definitely," Geare agrees. "You'll have to impress during training and get a high score and ranking. Do either of you have any weapons experience?"

"No," Trammer says. "I worked in an electricity factory after school sometimes."

"I've used a sword a few times," I say. "Not really sure I'm any good."

"I've seen you practicing with Parker!" Trammer says. "You're really good."

"Show off in training," Sancha says. "Make them watch out for you, but don't be too intimidating, or you'll have the Careers after you."

"Wouldn't want that," I agree.

"Could I have everyone's attention!" someone exclaims. A tall black woman is up on a platform. Everyone silences. "Can everyone pay attention? My name's Yara. I'm going to tell you all who you've been paired with, so listen up. When I call your names, step up here and I'll stamp you all with a different stamp. They're permanent, so they won't wash out. First pair: Willow Shay and Taylor Lance!"

The cocoa skinned girl from eleven and the tall boy from seven walk up to Yara, and she stamps their hands with a symbol. I can't tell from where I am.

"Elektra Alan and Emma Stoltz!" she says. I barely register my name and walk up. I'm kind of glad I am partnered with a girl, because I don't want to make Parker jealous. Emma walks up with me. She looks a few years older, and there's a harsh determination in her eyes. I don't know what to make of it.

I don't really pay much attention to the rest of them. I stare at my stamp. It's the symbol of Panem, kind of a sunset. Could be a sunrise if you wanted, but I always say it's a sunset.

**AN: Kind of a shorter chapter, and I'm sorry. This part was kind of boring to me. I'll start writing training next! Yay! Here's a recap of the pairs, in case you forgot from Chapter Six: Tell Me Something I Don't Know. Thanks to everyone who reviews!**

**Willow Shay(11)-Taylor Lance(7)**

**Elektra Alan(6)-Emma Stoltz(10)**

**Arista Jackman(4)-Dallice Harvona(8)**

**Amberly Winter(7)-Robert House(3)**

**Trammer Gainesworthy(6)-Eden Farraday(4)**

**Corin Mason(2)-Annalise Gardner(5)**

**Nyle Autenberg(9)-Slade Moore(2)**

**Sam West(5)-Mark Thomas(11)**

**Mayim Holliday(3)-Avery Peters(12)**

**Zayne Smith(12)-Briar Ganan(9)**

**Esme Diamond(1)-Randall Hines(10**

**Cuff Sheed(8)-Robin James(1)**

**(In parentheses is the district they're from)**

**Trivia still open, look at last chapter for more**

**Peace,**

**Leia, aka Alex or Hermione, whichever you prefer to call me!**


	10. Callin' All the Monsters

_If you're only dreaming_

_Why I hear you screaming?_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance_

_Callin' All The Monsters _by China Anne McClain

* * *

_Avery Peters, 14, District Twelve Female POV_

I wake the next morning to, "Get up, up, up! Much to do today, Avery!" Baelle, curse her and her early hours. I'm sure Zayne is thinking the same thing.

WIth a groan, I put on the clothes I had on last night, which aren't really dirty, just a little wrinkled. I walk down to the dining room, where Khamina and Sewell were waiting. Khamina won when she was 15, only five years ago, so she's one of the youngest mentors, maybe the youngest if they don't let Noelle mentor this year since she's so young. Sewell's older, about fifty, with graying dark hair. They're both from the Seam.

"You've got training today," Khamina says. "Any plans on what you'll do?"

"I'm good at climbing," Zayne says. "I-climb trees in the district sometimes." We all know it's a lie, but he's not telling the truth because if he does he might get in trouble.

"I'm good at hiding," I say. "I was on the run from my mother who thought I killed my brother since I was ten."

"So you're tough as well," Sewell says. "Good. No place for weak people in the arena. You'd die immediately. You two… you might last awhile." He didn't say we'd win. That would be lying, and we all know it. Even kind Khamina says nothing.

"Just try and learn new things," Khamina says. "Throwing knives or something would be good."

That's what I was planning on doing. Since I'm smaller, I couldn't very well hold a heavy sword or mace.

"All right," I say. "Zayne, you ready?"

"Sure," he says. We get up and head for training, and Khamina follows us, making sure we get down there by ten o'clock.

It's 9:53 by the time we get down there, and almost everyone is there. I think that the girl from Nine hasn't arrived yet, as well as the boy from seven, Taylor.

My ally is here. Mayim Holliday from District Three is my partner. She looks a bit older than me, but most people look older than me. She seems kind and nice, but there is an uncertain quality about her. Like she's volatile, and something little could trigger it and make her explode.

Yara tells us the rules: we're not allowed to fight the other tributes, and all the things like that. Then she releases us. Most of the tributes migrate towards their partners, even the Careers. There is not one Career pair. I find that odd. But what I find even more odd is that they allowed Corin Mason and Annalise Gardner to stay partners. If Corin's as bloodthirsty as most District Two tributes, Annalise won't make it the first day. There doesn't seem to be much of a Career alliance this year, opting for following the rules and being with their ally.

"D'you want to work together?" Mayim asks me. "I could show you some snares."

"Sure," I say. "We'll have to be allies anyways, so it's good to get a sense of what the other's good at."

We head for the snare section, where Amberly and a reluctant House are as well. The trainer is helping him, and so Mayim grabs some rope and starts to make snares. She does some pretty complicated ones that I could never dream of doing.

"How can you do that?" I ask. "Isn't District Three electricity?"

"Yeah," Mayim says. "I think of it like wires."

"Cool," I say. "Show me that!"

"You should be good at snares, since your fingers are small and nimble, but you should start with some easier traps, okay?"

She shows me some simpler ones, and once I get the hang of it, she shows me harder ones. She finally shows me the one she did first, she calls it a Moonwhisk.

"You have to be careful," she warns me. "If you mess it up, the rope will break because the tension is so tight," she says. After a little bit, I even manage that one. "Great job, Avery!" she praises. "I didn't even learn that one so quickly!"

I feel my cheeks turn red at her compliment. Mayim's really nice. I still don't know why I think she's going to change in the arena.

* * *

_Esme Diamond, 16, District One Female._

"What are you trying to do?" my partner, Randall Hines fron Ten, asks. The others from One, Two, and Four have also gone with their partners, even surprisingly the boy from Four. Annalise and Corin, Robin and Cuff, Slade and Nyle, Eden and Trammer, and Arista and Dallice. "All of you? You're not going to pair up to kill the rest of us?"

"No," I say. "It's against the Quell rules, remember? We're not allowed to kill out partner unless we want to die ourselves. Despite how callous we may seem to you, we do value our life."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Randall demands. Man this guy doesn't know when he's beat.

"I promise I won't kill you or harm you in any way," I say, hand on heart. "Protector's honor."

"What's a protector?" he wonders.

"You've never been to One, have you?" I ask. He shakes his head. "Well, we're just as scared of the Games as you guys are. The younger ones more so. When we turn eleven, most of us enter the Academy, and train until sixteen or so. One boy and girl are chosen to Volunteer, which they usually do. Unless it's someone else equally good, of course, because we'd never undermine someone. If they're over sixteen, we let them take their chance. _That's _why we are called the Protectors, Randall."

He huffs a sigh. "Fine. I believe you, Esme. You know, I've heard that the odds are supposed to be against you."

"Stuff the odds," I say. "Odds are nothing. Sure, I may have skill, but someone else may just be smarter than me, or braver than me, or heaven forbid, better than me. And if that happens, I'll acknowledge the better fighter, and I'll die."

"So… you don't even care?" he asks. "Nothing you want to go home for?"

"A good reason?" I ask He nods. "Not one. Honest. The only people who I care for enough to actually try to come home for are Mum and Mr. Hunt. But you know, I could win without trying."

"Well, okay, Miss Arrogant," Randall says. "Why don't you help me?"

"All right," I say. "How about the spear? You're tall enough to use it, and it's my best weapon after darts."

"Cool," he says. "Let's go."

I think Randall's a little too quick to trust people, but I wouldn't betray him. I'm not that underhanded. The pair of us head to the spear throwing station, where Randall learns basic spear defense and offense. He's not the best, but he's good enough to defend himself if I'm incapacitated.

"Not bad," I say after his twelfth throw. "You're pretty good for a beginner, actually. We'll practice more tomorrow. Want to go and learn something new?"

We head off towards the shelter area. At the Academy, they focused more on defense and weapons rather than survival skills, which is bad for those years when the Cornucopia and the contents are destroyed. I really think they should have concentrated more on that kind of thing, because you never know what can happen.

* * *

Mark Thomas, 15, District Eleven Male

I'm glad I got a boy tribute for a partner. Not that I don't like any of the girls, I just didn't want to have to end up killing one of them. However, they did give me the one boy I'd be unwilling to possibly kill. Samuel West, the energetic boy from District Five. He was marvelling at the weapons and how shiny they were. I finally had to talk to him.

"Samuel," I say. "Calm down. Now. This isn't a game. If you horse around in here, you could get hurt. Do you understand me?"

I guess I knocked a bit of sense into the kid, because he nodded somberly. "Sorry, Mark. I guess I'm nervous, and that always makes me act overexcited. And didn't I ask you to call me Sammy?"

"Good," I say. "You really do need to take this seriously, Sammy, because if you don't you're not going to stand a chance." I don't tell him that he already pretty much has no chance at all to win. Neither do I, for that matter. "I'm going to do what I can to make sure one of us wins, but you have to help too, all right?"

He nods again. "I kind of want to learn how to use a dagger. I don't think I could hold anything else."

"Me, too," I say. I was planning on trying out the maces, but a dagger would be all right as a secondary weapon. Sammy grabs a longer knife, with a serrated handle. He does have an eye for good weapons, even within his range. He hurls one at a target, and it sticks about six inches off center. "I'm impressed," I say. "Have you been practicing at home?"

"No," he says. "I wasn't really even trying. I wonder how I can do if I actually try."

He retrieves his knife and gives it another shot. This one hits slightly off center, barely past the line.

"Whoa!" I say. "Sammy, you're a natural!"

He tries a few more times, each time hitting the center or very close. I can see some of the tributes eyeing him enviously.

"My turn," I say. I grab a shorter knife with a smoother edge. My shots hit about the same as Sammy's did the first try, and I can't seem to get any better. "Guess this just isn't my weapon, huh?" I say. "I want to try the maces, you don't have to. You can try something else for awhile."

Sammy eagerly goes over to the fire-making station, where Corin Mason and Annalise are. Instead of glaring at him, Corin actually lets him join them.

I head for the mace section. When Sammy and I were at the knives station, I saw the boy from Four, Eden I think is his name, bashing at dummies. They looked heavy, but they weren't as heavy as they seemed. They were actually pretty lightweight for such a damaging weapon.

It didn't take a genius to know how to use a mace, but a weaker tribute wouldn't be able to handle it. I swing it around some, to get the feel of it. I almost crash right into Zayne Smith and Briar Ganan.

"Sorry!" I say. "I'm so sorry you guys!"

"No problem," Zayne says. "We were just passing."

I bring up the dummies that I saw Eden using and try my aim. I'm actually pretty decent.

But I'd rather not use weapons. Sammy'd be a better defenseman than I am, honestly.

"I got us some allies!" Sammy says when we regroup. "Annalise and Corin said that we'd be allies. Is that all right?"

"Sure," I say. "We can talk at lunch with them, I suppose."

Just my luck, at that moment, the loudspeaker says, "Tributes, it is time for lunch. Please proceed to the dining room.."

**AN: I'll end it there. How d'ya like the tributes interaction. I know you didn't say that Sammy was a prodigy, but you did say he was good, I just expanded. He's a natural! Who do you all like the best from this chapter? What did you think last chapter of Jessa becoming a Gamemaker? Lemme know! I **_**need **_**to know!**


	11. I Will Not Bow

_I will not bow_

_I will not break_

_I will shut the world away_

_I Will Not Bow _by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

_Arista Jackman, 16, District 4 Female POV_

Day two of training begins like yesterday's. I wake up to Eden and Peter arguing about why this or that tribute should have won the Games. Honestly, those two are maddening. I know Coralie, the other mentor feels the same, because she says, "Could you two cut if out for ten minutes please and let's have a calm, organized breakfast."

Coralie won the year of the 169th Games, when I was ten. I barely remember that Games, because it was before my amnesia, but I recall that she was from the poorer part of Four and could barely afford the Academy tuition, and surprisingly no one volunteered that year. She won nevertheless.

"Whatever," Peter says. "You'll never win kid, if you act like that in the arena." He says this to Eden, and then he turns to me. "I remember you."

"I think everyone's going to remember me," I say. "I'm one of the most popular people in the country right now. But that's okay. After I die, they'll move on to some other person."

"I mean from before," Peter says. "You were that girl who was unconscious for a whole year awhile back, right?"

"Tactful," Coralie says. "Real tactful, Peter. Like she wants to remember that."

"Thanks, Coralie," I say. "And yes, Peter, I was unconscious the whole year I was twelve. And also, since they couldn't very well make an unconscious girl fight to the death when she was close to it already, I didn't have to enter until I was thirteen, so I only have four entries right now. And I'm probably going to die."

"If you talk like that," Coralie says, "You will die. Be positive."

I sigh, Ever the positive one, Coralie Wilde is. Eden and I head down to the training center to train again. Tomorrow is the private sessions. I'm thinking about showing them how good I am with a trident, but I'm not sure yet.

I immediately make a beeline for my partner, Dallice. She gives me the air of a loaded cannon. Steady when left alone or in charge, but put too much pressure on her, and she'll blast off. I've tried not to get her angry.

Yesterday, she showed me her prowess with sledgehammers. "Dad," she had explained. "I helped him repair things sometimes, and that's how I got practice."

Today we go for trying some new things. Dallice looks weak, so to help her get better, I suggest climbing. She's definitely stronger by the end, but I'm sure even Annalise Gardner from would only barely lose.

"What next?" she asks breezily, dusting herself off and standing beside me. "How about edible plants?"

"Sure," I say. ^The plants might help us learn a bit about the arena." So we proceed over to the edible plants station. I take the mini-quiz first, to see what I already know. There are quite a lot of water plants. Well, I know all plants need water, but plants that need to be almost submerged in water 24/7 to live. Mysterious. Unless the arena is a flooded wasteland. That would be quite an arena, if I say so, as I'm sure only a handfull of the tributes here know how to swim, myself among those few, being from District Four.

Dallice does okay, she knows more of the plants that don't need as much water. Being from District Eight, where it doesn't rain much, this makes sense. Back in District Four, the main plants that were grown were rice and tea, because of the readily acessible water.

I find myself thinking back to Cameron, days spent lying on the sandy beach, just hanging out together.

*Flashback*

"_Do you think you'll ever be in the Games?" Cameron asks me. We're laying on beach towels, the sun had just risen, and there was no one else out here this early. In other words, my own personal paradise._

"_I dunno, Cam," I say. "I'm one of the best in the Academy. It's a possibility."_

_*End Flashback*_

That worry had become reality. I'd almost forgotten about us talking about that that one time, last year. That seems so far away, that carefree time, compared to today, the reality that I'll probably die within a week or two.

* * *

_Trammer Gainesworthy, 15, District Six Male POV_

I can't believe they paired me with Eden Farraday, or all tributes! He's an arrogant jerk who can't accept that things won't go his way.

"Hasn't anybody ever told you you're too conceited for your own good?" I demand of him. He insisited that I had to be with him, even though I'm sure he hates me as much as I do him.

"If you don't shut up," Eden says, "I'll break your jaw. That wouldn't be pleasant, now would it?"

With tightened lips, I continue to throw spears. I've gotten okay at it, but I prefer trapping things, whereas Eden had taken a liking to the spears. He was also good at the maces yesterday.

We go on in annoyed silence from spears to swords to knives, me terrible with a knife, but mediocre with spears and novice with a sword. When I try and bring up the subject of going to some of the survival areas, he growls, "Why? We won't need it! We'll get enough stuff from the Cornucopia to survive long enough for me to win."

He let slip one time that he was going to try and kill the District Three tributes, but he didn't mention why he did. I couldn't recall any other Farradays in the Games, so it's a mystery.

I suppose my mistake was telling them. I decided to go on my own for a while, because Eden had gotten really into slashing the dummies with the swords. I went over to the climbing station, where Mayim and her partner-Avery?- were trying the bars. I remembered being good at them back in Six.

"Surprised that guy let you on your own," Avery says. "Didn't seem like the sharing type."

"He's not," I confirm. "He's not paying any attention. I'll go back in a few minutes. I just wanted to tell Mayim something."

"And what did you want to tell me?" Mayim asks.

"Er- Eden accidentally told me that he's going to try and kill you and the guy from your district. He didn't let slip why, but I guessed I'd warn you."

"Thanks," Mayim says. a dubious smile playing on her thin lips. I turn around to see Eden glaring at me.

"Why were you over there?" he demands. "They're the enemy!"

"I was just talking," I say. "There's no harm."

He growls, and turns back to slicing dummies, much to my appreciation. I was worried for a second he was going to use it on me.

* * *

_Amberly Winter, 17, District 7 Female POV_

I've learned two things about my partner Robert these last couple of days. One: he gambled a lot back in District Three, which surprised me for a fourteen year old. He does look older, so I'm sure he lies and says that he's older. And two, he prefers to be called House. He made that very clear the first time I'd addressed him as Robert.

"Don't call me Robert," he says. "If we're going to be allies, you're going to call me House. Got it?"

"Sure, kid," I say. "Whatever floats your boat."

Today we were trying some weapons, since we spent time at more survivalistic stations last time. So far, the only weapon House shows any skill at all in is swordsmanship. I admit, he's really good at that, and I ask him how.

"Ways and means," he says. "I don't have to tell you."

I hide a sneer on our way to the axes station, which I was good at. I took some gymnastics classes back in Seven, and that definitely helps me. After I was raped, I made sure it would never happen again, and took self-defense classes.

"Sure, you're good at that," House says. "How are you hand-to-hand?"

"Wanna find out?" I ask. He nods. We pull one of the mats out for safety, and then begin.

He aims a half-hearted punch my way, and I grab his hand and force him to the ground. I put my arm across his throat. "You'd be dead by now if this was a real fight," I say.

**AN: Another day, another chapter! Training kind of bores me, that's why I'm kind of rushing through them. I really am spoiling you guys with so many chapters after break! You better appreciate it. You should tell me in reviews. I'm not being partial to any one tribute, but those who wrote characters for me, if you review, your character has a better chance of making it farther, and if not, well, I'll just make your character a bloodbath. I already have a couple in mind, but I'll do them the same way I did pairs, just draw four or five, and regardless of District, age, gender, or whatever, they're who die. I promise I'll make it realistic: if I miraculously draw five people who I know would make it past Day One realistically, like the Careers, I will redraw. I have one career in my mind that will definitely die day one, but none others.**

**Also, I realized I haven't put disclaimers since the last time I did it, I think chapter 3? But here it is: I do NOT own the Hunger Games, I am not the wonderful Suzanne Collins, and I am not rich and famous. I wish I were all three, but I'm not. I'm a sixteen year old girl in her sophomore year in high school trying to graduate. Thanks for listening. Next update should include scores, so that's when I'll update the blog. Also look at the allies, because some have some by now. Only one, really. Annalise and Corin have allied with Mark and Sammy.**

**And thus the end of my long AN.**


	12. Dark Side

Like a diamond from black dust

It's hard to know what can become if you give up

Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson

* * *

AN: Check the blog after this chapter for the update with training scores. I've also added something. When the Gamemakers score the tributes, they also give them a tentative placement, 1st to 24th, and that can help them, kind of like the score, but better. Tell me what you think!

Jessalynna "Jessa" Eurydice, 15

The past two days have been full of work for me. Being the newest Gamemaker, as well as the youngest ever(having beat out Seamus Gariet who was in when he was twenty the year of the 93rd Games, according to Mera. The others didn't quite trust me, but Mera gave me the easiest job of a Gamemaker: I'm Head of Arena Communication. I control the parachutes for sponsor gifts, announcements, the death recap at night, and other things involving arena-Capitol interaction. It's still work, but I have it easier than Mera by a long shot.

Today is the day of the private sessions and scoring. I suppose, since it involves communication, I'd be in charge or this as well…

The tributes have their morning training first, however. I notice that Sammy West, the boy from 5, is pretty good with the throwing knives, the typical Career prowess, and Elektra Alan is good with her arrows. I fear for her if she's another Katniss. They'll be onto her in a split.

At eleven-thirty, I hear the announcement for the tributes to go eat their lunch. Mera gathers us together for consultations. "They'll be coming in about half an hour to show us their skills privately. Robin James will come first, and Avery Peters will be last. Please be courteous and pay attention to every tribute. Also keep in mind how long you think each tribute will last."

A litttle while later, an automatic voice calls, "Robin James, District One Male. Please come for your session."

* * *

Mayim Holliday, 15, District 3 Female POV

I sit with Avery while we wait to be called in for our private sessions.

"What are you going to do?" Avery asks me. "For your session?"

"Not sure," I say. "I'm thinking about showing them how good I am with snares and traps and stuff, or spears maybe. You?"

"Maybe knife throwing," she says. "I'm a pretty good aim. Maybe that'll get me at least a six or something."

"Robert House, District Three Male. Please come for your session."

"You're next," Avery says. About twenty minutes later, I hear. "Mayim Holliday, District Three Male, please come for your session."

"Good luck," Avery says, smiling.

"You too," I say. I proceed into the Training Center. I noticed a younger girl, maybe my age, with all the Gamemakers. It seems impossible that she's a Gamemaker, but she's watching intently as I start to make traps and set them off, using a dummy to demonstrate what they're supposed to do.

When I go for the spears, I immediately bring up the dummies. I pick up a lightweight one with a sharp tip, meant for stabbing, so that's what I do. I stab and whack the dummies with my spear until they're all gone.

"Thank you, Mayim," Demera Howell, the Head Gamemaker, says. The girl, I heard Jezzie call her Jessalynna Eurydice, whispers something to Demera, and she nods. What was that? "You may leave."

* * *

Taylor Lance, 18, District 7 Male POV

I'm first back to our floor, and Amberly comes back about fifteen minutes later.

"How'd you do?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"I just did some stuff with my whip," she says. "I'm pretty agile, and I also did some climbing."

"You should get a seven or so," I say. "I'll be lucky if I get a five. That girl, whoever she is, the new Gamemaker, she said something to the others, and they laughed. I know they were laughing at me, I know it."

"I'm sure they weren't," Amberly says. "She's young. She probably thought you were handsome or something, and the others were laughing at her, not you. What exactly did you do? And where are Hulio, Oakley and Pine?"

Hulio is the excort of Seven, and Oakley and Pine are our mentors. "I swung my axe around a bit," I say. "Bit of camoflage." Thinking of Ashley the whole time I was destroying the dummies. But I don't say that. "Hulio went to his room to recover from a hangover, and Oakley and Pine went to try and get us some sponsors early."

"Okay," Amberly says. "Well, axes are big, so that shows you're strong, and they like strength. You might get a seven too."

Oakley and Pine return about ten minutes later, and Hulio leaves his room to remind us to watch the scores and placement.

Jacib begins with Robin James from District One. He gets a nine. Esme gets a ten. Slade and Corin both get nines as well. Robert House from Three scrapes a five, and Mayim gets a seven. Eden from Four gets an 8, and Arista gets a ten.

The boy from five, Sammy West, gets a 6, surprisingly, and Annalise gets a seven. Trammer Gaimesworthy from Six gets a four, and Elektra gets a 9.

"Taylor Lance from District Seven… with 7. Respectable, respectable."

I sigh with releif. Seven isn't terrible, but it doesn't put me on the radar either. Seven is safe.

"Amberly Winter from District Seven… with 8. Not bad!"

Amberly barely hides her grin. She did well for someone from an outlying district.

Cuff Sheed from Eight gets a four, and Dallice gets a six. Nyle from District Nine manages a five, and Briar gets a seven. Emma and Randall from District Ten both get 8.

Mark Thomas is next, Willow's district partner. He gets a six, not bad. Willow is next, and I hole my breath as she gets… a seven! Good job, Willow, I think. She did well. Although, where a seven didn't put me in danger, Willow was already a target because she volunteered. Now she gets a seven. People will probably be after her… but not if I can help it!

Lastly, the District Twelve tributes. Zayne Smith gets a seven. Avery Peters also gets 7. They did pretty well, but not the best. Plenty of us got sevens.

The last thing they do on the program is post a list of the determined rankings.

Arista Jackman

Mark Thomas

Amberly Winter

Elektra Alan

Taylor Lance

Esme Diamond

Emma Stoltz

Annalise Gardner

Corin Mason

Eden Farraday

Robin James

Slade Moore

Randall Hines

Mayim Holliday

Willow Shay

Avery Peters

Dallice Harvona

Zayne Smith

Cuff Sheed

Trammer Gainesworthy

Briar Ganan

Sammy West

Nyle Autenberg

Robert House

I search for my name, and I find it at fifth. Not bad! Amberly is in third. They ranked Arista Jackman first, which isn't surprising. A career. Not that these rankings determine our actual place, but they definitely influence it. Willow is ranked fifteenth, which isn't great but not bad either. But she'll win if I have anything to say about it. We'll win together. I'll go home to Ashley, and she can go home to her family. I feel bad for Robert House, who is ranked last. He'll find it hard to get sponsors.

"We'll see you all tomorrow for the interviews!" Jacib says, before the screen goes blank.

AN: I really am spoiling you guys! I'm writing the interviews next. I think the day to prepare is a waste of time, so I'm not doing that. I'll make it plausible, though. Here's the "official" reason. They stopped the interviews after the second rebellion so that the tributes wouldn't have time to plan something that could start another uprising and potential rebellion.

Stay tuned. I'll post links to the girls interview dresses on my profile if you want to get a peek at them before the next chapter.


	13. Determinate

_Gotta turn the world into your dance floor_

_Determinate, determinate_

_Push until you can't and then they'll demand more_

_Determinate, determinate_

_Determinate _by Lemonade Mouth

* * *

_Corin Mason, 16, District 2 Female POV_

It's the day of the interviews, and I'm sore once again. Apparently, according to my prep team, my eyebrow and leg hair had grown back in the space of four days. I rolled my eyes as they prepared the wax paper, and now my legs and face hurt a bit. I'm sort of regretting my decision to be disrespectful at that moment, because I think they decided to take their revege by being particularly brutal with the wax paper.

I'm glad when they finally bring out my dress. It's long and forest green, and I think it's the most wonderful thing I've ever worn.

The prep team slips the dress over my head, and then begin to do my hair, first curling it and then pulling bits of it up and letting other parts of it hang down my back like sunlight. They also have a fleur de lis necklace with emerald stones embedded in it and a sort of crown of evergreen leaves. I look like some forest goddess.

Janie comes into the room, and her eyes widen when she sees me. "Wow, Corin, I barely even recognize you."

"I hardly recognize myself," I admit. "Is it almost time?"

Janie nods. "I was just coming to get you. Come on."

I follow Janie to the area where we will all be interviewed. Most of the other tributes are here. I can't find Mark from Twelve or Annalise, my partner. I'm not really worried, though. In fact, just that second, both of them come through the doors. Some people I don't know start to put us in order of our district, girls first, so I am between Robin and Slade.

At Jacib's cue, Esme leads us out onto the stage and we sit down in the chairs provided. I sit properly in my seat, waiting for my turn to come up.

Esme from One foes first. Her dress is gray, silky, and very pretty on her. I usually hate the dresses of One, but I'd happily wear Esme's dress.

"Why, hello, Esme," Jacib says. She gives him a kind smile. So she's not playing sexy like most District One girls do. I don't know what she's doing.

"Hello, Jacib," she greets. "You know, my mother talks about you a lot."

"Does she now?" Jacib asks surprisedly. "Opalily, yes?"

"That's my Mum," she smiles. "She always talks about how kind you were to her when she was here."

"Well, she was quite a sweet girl," Jacib says. "I felt bad. I don't think many expected her to win."

So she gets to play the "my mum's a Victor" card. Humph. I don't listen to anymore.

Robin James is next.

"Why is it that every volunteer is asked why they did it," he says when Jacib asks him the question. "We're always asked why we train as well. I have these answers: we volunteer to protect everyone. We're just as scared as everyone else. So when someone is reaped, someone is chosen at our Academy to volunteer. No one in One or Two goes in against their will. As for why we train, here is that answer: we train so we're not scared when we volunteer."

He's right. Everything he said is true. We train so we're not scared, and we volunteer so no one goes in without any experience. It's the reason we have so many Victors.

"Please come out Corin Mason!"

_That's you, Cor_, I think to myself. I hold up my long skirt as I walk on to the stage and sit down in the chair by Jacib.

"Hi, Jacib," I say. "I'm bored, so I hope we'll entertain everyone."

"I do, too," he says. "But that's my job, then, isn't it!" The crowd laughs.

"I guess so," I say. I'm trying to play my angle, which is snarky, but it comes out more sassy and flippant than snarky.

"We all saw your reaping," Jacib says. "And we know your score. But I'm wondering: what's the real Corin like?"

"I draw a lot," I answer. "I don't know if I'm any good or not. I don't really share my drawings with anyone."

"I'm sure you're great," Jacib says. "I'll look forward to seeing your drawings someday."

That'll be likely, I think. The only way I'll be able to show off my drawings is if somehow I win the Games, which seems unlikely according to my rank of ninth. I didn't even rank top eight, which surprised me. I almost did, though. "Thanks," I say. "I hope I'll be able to."

"To win?" Jacib asks. "Of course you will! I'm sure your family is rooting for you."

"My parents just don't want me to dishonor Two," I say. "The only person I'm trying for is myself."

"Surely not!" Jacib says, unconvinced. "A lovely young lady like you, why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Never got the concept," I grin lightly. "They'll only hold me back, and I intend on winning."

My buzzer goes off then.

"Well, I had a good time, Corin!" Jacib says. "Unfortunately, our time us up."

"Good night, Jacib," I say, getting up and exiting the stage as Slade comes on.

* * *

Annalise Gardner, 12, District 5 Female POV

We all sit on the stage as nervous as each other. As the interviews continue, I get even more anxious. Everyone's doing so well, and I don't think I can match them. They're all so much older and more experienced than I am, and I'm probably going to blow it.

I'm sitting between Eden Farraday from Four and Sammy. In the past few days, Sammy and I have become pretty good friends, but not completely inseparable. He's just a naturally kind guy, it's hard not to like him.

"Eden Farraday, please come onstage," Jacib calls after Mayim Holliday's interview. Eden walks up, wearing a suit that makes him look handsomer than he actually is. When you see him sweating while beating up dummies, it kind of takes away any attraction. Not that anyone could be really attracted to Eden, if only for his personality. Arrogant, selfish, and vile, his personality is the only thing worse than his appearance.

I don't pay too much attention to their conversation, just this one exchange:

"So, what advantage do you think you have over the other tributes?" Jacib asks him.

"Well, I think that I'm the obvious winner," Eden says, as if that should be evident to even the most dumb viewer. "But, if I had to choose one thing that could be the best thing for me against other tributes, it would be spears. It's my best weapon, and it's easy for me to use."

"So you think you're definitely going to be the victor?"Jacib inquires, raising his eyebrows. With twenty-three out of the twenty four of us definitely going to die, where does he get off thinking he's going to win so easily?

"Of course," Eden says, laying back lazily in his chair. "I've trained since I was three, I've got it in the bag."

I can feel all the other tributes rolling their eyes along with me at his statement. No one can be that confident. He's either delusional or crazy. Both are a liability in the arena.

"I don't think he's joking," Sammy whispers. "He freaks me out a bit."

"Don't worry," I say. "People like him will end up getting themselves killed somehow. He won't win, definitely not."

Shortly, Eden's interview ends, and they're calling Annalise Gardner to the stage. _Liss, go! _ I tell myself, standing up out of my seat and taking Jacib's offered hand.

"Welcome, Annalise," Jacib greets me as I sit down. "I must say, you look very lovely tonight."

"Thank you," I say, giving a broad smile. "Honestly, I think my stylist is a iracle worker. This dress is perfect." I gesture to my sky blue dress which reaches to my calves.

"Yes, I believe that deserves an applaud," Jacib says. "To your stylist!"

The crowd erupts into cheers, and I locate Verline in the crowd. My stylist gives me an encouraging smile. I take a deep breath as Jacib continues. "Now, Annalise, Would you tell us what life is like in Five? Your family?"

"I live with my aunt and cousins," I say. "My parents died when I was little."

"I'm sorry," Jacib says, a frown on his face. "That must have been hard."

"It's all right, I don't even really remember them.. My cousins were evil to me a lot of the time, and those were the only times I wished they were still alive."

"Why were they mean to you?" Jacib asks. "You seem like a nice girl."

"I don't know," I say. "I guess they were jealous. I made up with Mista during my goodbyes"

"That is nice," Jacib says. "I hope you win, and getto make the most of that relationship."

"Thank you, Jacib," I say sincerely. My buzzer rings, signaling my time is over.

"Well, it was great talking to you," Jacib says. "Would Sammy West please come up?"

I feel really bad for sammy. He completely flusters in his interview, and ends up totally red-faced and embarassed. He shuffles back to his seat nearly in tears. "It's all right, Sammy," I whisper. "Mark, Corin, and I'll protect you."

"Promise?" he whispers. I nod.

"Promise."

* * *

Willow Shay, 13, District 11 Female POV

I feel smaller than I am in my big poofy purple dress. I do look pretty in it, it just makes me feel thinner and shorter than my four feet eleven inches would have you believe. They've lined us up by district, so I'm between Randall Hines and Mark. Taylor, who is a few tributes ahead, gives me an encouraging wave. He told me about his girlfriend, Ashley. I don't have anyone like that. If I die, I want him to win. He deserves to go home to Ashley, get married, have a good life.

As the line of tributes continues, I catch snippets of their interviews. Annalise is playing the innocent little girl trick, which works perfectly with her looks and her sky blue dress.

Finally, Randall goes. I don't pay attention, I'm too nervous, but I catch the end of their conversation.

"Why do I want to win?" Randall asks incredulously. "Well, if I lose, I'm dead, so I'd rather not die. That's reason one. I'm also going home to my mother."

"You don't have any siblings?" Jacib asks him.

Randall shakes his head. "Dad died before they could."

His buzzer rings, leaving the audience sympathetic and awed.

"Now please welcome the lovely young Willow Shay of District Eleven!" Jacib exclaims.

I walk onstage slightly wobbly on my wedge shoes, and sit down next to Jacib.

"I think we're all dying to know why you volunteered at such a young age," Jacib asks.

"I don't know," I say. "I knew Anh, she was one of my brother's friends. It was like I couldn't control myself, I guess. It was like the words came automatically. Sometimes I wish I could've taken those two words back: I volunteer."

"Well, you know what they say," Jacib says. "Fate is a tricky thing."

"I don't care about fate!" I say. "Everyone always thinks it's fate! Fate isn't real. Fate isn't the reason I'm here. I'm here of my own volition. And I'll win! Just you all watch!"

And with that, I get up and stomp off the stage, leaving the crowd speechless and awed. That definitely left an impression.

A tribute leaving the stage before their buzzer rings has never happened, not in almost two hundred years of Games.

* * *

_Mark Thomas, 14, District 11 Male POv_

Everyone stands in shock for about five minutes when Willow storms off the stage, not even returning to her seat. No one has ever done that. She will be both a target for killers in the arena, and a hot bid for sponsors. I don't know which is more of a liability.

Finally, Jacib comes out of his daze. "Mark Thomas, could you come up here please?" he asks. With a deep breath, I walk up to the chair, shaking Jacibs hand as I sit.

"Hi, Jacib," I say, resisting the urge to run away myself. This is more nerve wracking than past tributes have made it seem. "How're you?"

"Well enough," he replies. "So, what did you think of your district partner's exit?"

"Willow needs as many sponsors as she can get," I say. "I'm going to do anything I can to help her, and I don't care if it hurts me. I'm making sure she's the one who goes home."

"Why?" Jacib asks perplexedly. "You don't owe her anything."

"I do," I say. "That girl she volunteered for? She was one of my best friends. I'm going to do everything I can to help her get home so that sacrifice wasn't for nothing."

"So, we have someone in debt," Jacib smiles. "Best of luck repaying her."

"The only way that'd be possible is if she lives," I say. "That's why I'm going to help her. So that I'll repay her. She'll be the victor if I have anything to say about it."

Finally, the buzzer for my time rings, and I walk off the stage, Avery Peters walking to take my place.


	14. Radioactive

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones_

_Enough to make my system flow_

_Radioactive_ by Imagine Dragons

* * *

_Elektra Alan, 16, District 6 Female POV_

Parker. As I get ready in the Stockyard, he is all I think of. I sit anxiously on a cushioned chair. The last bit of luxury I will see before I'm stuck into the Arena. Parker, my boyfriend… my fiance. I smile at thinking of him as my fiance.

As I wait, I twist the ring he gave me around my finger. Now it's not likely that I'll ever get married. I'll die in the Hunger Games, forever a maiden. I just hope that Parker will be able to move on. I swear, if he ends up hurting himself because the Capitol put me in these stupid Hunger Games, I will come back from the grave and haunt anyone who had anything to do with it.

"You should drink some water," My stylist, Opel, says. "Dehydration will be the first thing to get you if you don't find some water. Best not to start now."

She's right. I won't last any amount of time without it. So I drink two glasses steadily while I wait, but I can't bring myself to eat. Anything that I managed would probably end up being thrown up anyways.

"Twenty seconds to Launch," a mechanical voice similar to the one that called us for our private sessions says. I whip my head around to find the source, maybe a speaker, but find nothing.

"Ten seconds to launch."

Quickly, I go over to the tube that will take me into the arena. The tube closes at three seconds left. Once it hits one, the tube begins to lift me up to the arena, where I will surely die.

* * *

_Multiple POV's(note: this section is in third person. Everyone knows their allies if they've gotten others due to the video time they had with each other)_

_60, 59, 58, 57…_

Cuff looked around him. The arena was one of the most elaborate he'd seen. The tributes were on a long beach, in the usual circle around the Cornucopia. It's all spread around. In front of him, he noticed a length of wire, a loaf of bread, and a small hand-bag that's gray.

Above the tributes was a volcano. Palm trees and elms surrounded the beach. It was rather pretty if it wasn't for the fact that only one of the twenty-four would live.

_44, 43, 42, 41…_

Eden was in his element. All the tributes around him were weak. On his left was Briar Ganan, and to his right was Zayne Smith. Easy kills, no doubt. He searched the crowd for his partner, Trammer. The kid was so annoying, but even Eden wouldn't break the rules and kill him. At least, not yet.

He also had a look around for those District Three tributes. One was about three tributes away, the guy. The girl was all the way across the circle. _Robert, first, _Eden thought to himself.

_33, 32, 31, 30…_

Emma stood ready as the time ticked down. Everyone was tense as the time for killing approached. Who would emerge alive, and who would die? Emma had no idea, but she intended to live. She looked around for Elektra, who was four tributes to her left.

_I'm going to show you, Mom. _Emma thought. You didn't win the Games by being a silly lady afraid of getting her dress messed up. She would prove to her mother that she coud do this her way.

_22, 21, 20, 19… _

Annalise surveyed the arena. The best place to go would be the palm forst behind her. That would be the best course of action, as it would provide shelter. She looked around for Corin, who was five tributes to her left. Corin gave her an encouraging smile as the seconds ticked by.

Inexplicably, she thought fleetingly of Mista. Her cousin was either a really good actress or she meant it. Annalise was inclined to think the latter, but who knew with those girls? _Here goes nothing._

_12, 11, 10, 9…_

Taylor could only think of Ashley as he waited for the gong to ring. He hoped to make it back to her. He also hoped that when he died, she would forgive him.

He looked around for Willow. She'd told him that she'd allied with Dallice Harvona and Arista Jackman. He'd agreed, albeit reluctantly. They'd been an all right choice.

He went back to observing the arena. Beside him were Corin Mason and Nyle Autenberg. Corin would be a challenge, but Taylor was pretty sure he could beat Nyle if it came down to it. _Ashley, please don't watch my death._

_4, 3, 2, 1_

* * *

_Sammy West, 12, District 5 Male POV_

As the gong rang, I ran as fast as I could towards the fighting. The plan was for Mark and I to get supplies, while Annalise and Corin guarded us from the treeline. Corin was on the other side of the Cornucopia from me, so I couldn't see her.

I grabbed the first things that I came to: a blue backpack and a length of rope. Before I ended up killed, I ran from the area.

A figure blocked my path, and I crashed to the ground. Scrambling backwards, I looked up into the face of Robin James. His face looks remorseful as he says, "Sorry, kid."

The spear falls, and then it's all black.

* * *

_Eden Farraday, 18, District 4 Male_

I watch as Robin takes out that sniveling twelve year old boy, Sammy. He's no real threat, but it's just one more step towards my victory.

Trammer has gotten to the Cornucopia, and is grabbing a weapon and whatever else he can. I don't like him much, but he is pretty smart. None of the other tributes are bothering him, probably because of me.

Trammer underestimates me. He doesn't think I'll kill him just because we're partners. As I pick up the spear, I know what I am going to do. I throw the spear, and it lodges itself in Trammer's back. He falls to the ground

Dead.

But it's only two tributes down. I can't relax yet. I look around to see who looks like a target. Aha. There's Cuff Sheed, not paying any attention to anyone. I grab another spear nearby, this time charging, giving Cuff some time to turn around, to defend himself. But he doesn't, and then my spear kills him.

It's just the first of many of my kills. Until I win.

* * *

_Briar Ganan, 14, District 9 Female_

Zayne is only three tributes away from me, and so we meet up almost as soon as the gong sounds

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

"Let's just run," I say. "I don't want to be here longer than necessary."

Zayne nods in agreement, and we turn to run. Standing in front of us is a girl with long dark hair and tanned skin. Avery Peters from District Twelve has a bow aimed clumsily at us.

"Whoa!" Zayne says, holding out a placating hand. "We don't want to fight, Avery."

"I have to," she almost whispers. "I need to win. I'm sorry." She shoots the bow. I barely have time to be surprised as the arrow hits me. It has hit my chest.

And then I collapsed, dead.

* * *

_Esme Diamond, 16, District One Female_

"Come on, Randall!" I exclaim. I'm waiting just at the edge of the trees, guarding Randall as he gets supplies. He picks up a red pack, a set of knives, and a loaf of bread. Then he runs for the trees.

"Okay, let's go," Randall says, panting slightly. A girl flies paast us, her dark hair flowing behind her.

Randall must know what I'm thinking, because he hands me a knife. I nod at him, and fling the knife after the girl. I hit her right in the back of the neck. I know because that's where I aimed.

"Who is it?" I wonder. Randall and I walk up to the dead girl's body.

"Avery Peters," he answers. "District Twelve."

"Well, that's one more tribute down," I say grimly, and Randall and I hurry away.

* * *

_Annalise Gardner, 12, District 5 Female_

Corin, Mark, and I hurry away from the Cornucopia, fleeing the place where Sammy was killed. I screamed when I saw Robin spear him, and almost couldn't move. Mark offered to piggyback me for awhile because of it.

I had since resumed walking on my own, and I was a few paces behind everybody Mark and Corin. Suddenly, something- no, someone- grabbed me from behind.

"Corin!" I exclaim. "Mark! He-" before I can finish, a hand is clapped over my mouth.

"Shut it," a guy's voice says. I look up to see Robert House is my captor.

Mark and Corin have already turned, though, and see me. Corin has her sword aimed at him, and Mark is ready with his mace. "Let her go," Mark enunciates each word.

"I don't think I will," Robert says, bringing a dagger to my throat.

"Don't think so," Corin says. Faster than I could have imagined, she impales Robert. His knife slightly cuts me, but it's nothing serious. I'm just glad to be alive as I collapse next to the dead body of Robert.

"Thanks," I gasp.

* * *

_Arista Jackman, 16, District Four Female_

Willow, Taylor, Dallice, and I trek quickly through the sparse trees near the volcano. We need to get as far away from the Cornucopia- and other tributes- as possible.

I hear a branch break somewhere behind us. "That wasn't any of us, was it?" Taylor asks quietly.

"I don't think so," I say.

"Somebody's following us," Dallice says. Willow stands beside Taylor, as if hoping he'll protect her, which he probably would. Dallice might, and I would if it wasn't my life or hers. I mean, I like her, and I won't be the one to kill her, but if someone has her, and is going to kill her, I probaly wouldn't help her.

Taylor looks around, but before he finds anything, a boy scrambles from his hiding place behind a large rock and runs. Taylor chases after him. Grabbing the boy, Taylor throws him to the side, and his head hits a rock.

As soon as Taylor realizes what happened, he freaks out, checking the boy's pulse. Then he slowly walks over to us. His face has worry over it's features. "Dead," he says. "I killed him. I didn't mean to."

"Taylor, don't" I warn. With a pointed look at Willow, I continue. "He would've died anyway, most likely. I know you didn't want to, but you have to face it: if you want to get anywhere in the arena, you'll have to kill."

"She's right," Willow pipes up. "Don't beat yourself up."

And so we continue, hoping to get far away before dark.

A little while later, we hear the cannons. One, two, all the way to seven. Seven people died today.

* * *

_Emma Stolts, 18, District 10 Female_

Elektra and I have camped out by a small stream for the night. It has been dark for about an hour at least. Elektra managed to snatch up a pouch of food from the Cornucopia, but it won't last us very long.

"We need a plan," I say. "We have to find some more food, and we need a guard plan."

"Guard plan's easy," Elektra says. "I'll go first, since I don't need much sleep. Then I'll wake you up in a few hours."

"But what about food?" I wonder.

"No idea," Elektra admits. "We'll think of something though."

A few minutes later, the anthem of Panem blares across the arena, signalling the death toll. The first face that shows is that of Robert House, followed by Sammy West, Trammer Gainesworthy, Cuff Sheed, Briar Ganan, Nyle Autenberg, and Avery Peters. Seven people total have died.

"Seventeen left," I say. "Let the Games begin."

**AN: Well… hi guys.(dodges flame reviews) PLEASE DO NOT HATE ME! I know it has been way too long since my last update, but it couldn't be helped. I got a PM about a week ago, and the sender told me he thought I'd died or something. Do any of you think that?**

**Anyways, I'm EXTREMELY sorry. But I have the whole story planned out now, so it shouldn't take so long between updates. Maybe once every week or two now. And I have planned for there to be twenty-two chapters, so that means there's nine chapters remaining. So I should be finished by Thanksgiving, Christmas at the latest.**

**I hope someone's still reading this.**


	15. If I Die Young

Chapter Fourteen: Day 2: If I Die Young

* * *

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a bed of roses._

_If I Die Young _by The Band Perry

* * *

_Willow Shay, 13, District Eleven Female_

Last night we decided that we'd go with a two person watch. Whenever they made it, they never mentioned me being on watch. I think that they plan on not letting me guard at all. That will have to change, because if they keep that, they'll be too tired to do anything in the day.

I wake up to the smell of eggs. I blink groggily as Dallice and Arista return to the camp.

"Where'd you find eggs?" Taylor asks the girls curiously.

"Waterbirds," Dallice says. "They left some nests in the trees. Figured they'd make a good breakfast for us today."

"Eggs?" I ask. That wakes me up. "Yum!"

"How are we going to cook them?" Arista wonders.

"Boil them," Taylor says. "They'll taste good enough, and it'll be a good meal."

Arista makes a bowl out of some bark and vines, and puts some water in it. She sets it on a rock in the sun, and soon the water is hot. Then she puts the eggs in,nand after about forty minutes, the eggs are ready.. There's one egg for each of us, and we eat it with some berries that Taylor and I found, and a couple fish that Arista caught with a net she made from vines.

"We need to get farther away," Dallice says, when we're all nearly finished eating. "I really think we're too close to the Cornucopia."

"Agreed," Arista says. "So do we want to spend the day distancing ourselves?"

Taylor and I nod, as it's obvious she's asking us. So as soon as we finish eating, we pick up our small camp and begin hiking. It's a pretty place, and I'd enjoy it more if there weren't the constant reminder of death to think about.

"We were close enough to be caught by other tributes last night," Taylor said worriedly. "It's good we're moving"

"They almost did," Arista says. She and Dallice kept watch most of last night. I look at her sharply. "The boys have teamed up. They passed about a quarter mile from us. Robin, Eden, and Slade."

"Why didn't you mention this before?" I ask her.

"Didn't think it was important," she shrugged. "We would've woke you two if they had been too much closer."

"Let's keep moving," Dallice says.

We keep walking until we come to a sheer drop. It's a two of three hundred feet deep ravine, and there's a river at the bottom.

I lean over to try and get a good look down the ravine. And I lose my balance. For a terrifying second, I think I'm falling over the edge, into the river below, but Arista grabs my collar.

"Watch your step," she warns. I straighten my collar.

"Yeah, ummm… thanks," I say.

"Let's go this way," Dallice says, turning to the left. The rest of us followed her further into the woods.

* * *

_Randall Hines, 16, District 10 Male_

Against my better reasoning, Esme, Elektra, Emma, and I are hiding at the edge of the trees near the Cornucopia. I fear that we're going to get caught when the three guys go out hunting. Slade, Robin, and Eden all lost their partners in the bloodbath, so they have paired up.

"Guys," I say for the tenth time that day. "This is really a bad idea. We'll get caught."

"We will if you don't be quiet," Esme hisses. "We wait until they leave, we grab supplies, and then we go."

So we keep waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Finally, we hear:

"Let's go. We wait much longer, and we won't find anybody." It's Eden, and he's seeming to take charge. We watch as they head into the forest near us. _We'll get caught _I think again. But they pass, and we're safe. For now.

"Come on," Elektra says after a few minutes. We emerge from our hiding spots and head to the Cornucopia.

"Be thorough," Emma says. "We don't know when we'll be able to get more stuff."

I find an empty backpack, and fill it with as much food and essential supplies as I can. On a final thought, I grab a small tent. Then we run as fast as we can away from the Cornucopia.

"What's that?" Elektra wonders, looking at the tent pack.

"A tent," I answer. "It was near he stuff I was grabbing, so I snatched it."

"That's something we'll really be glad for," Esme says. "I bet it gets pretty cold at night."

* * *

_Amberly Winter, 17, District Seven Female_

After Robert was killed in the bloodbath, I ran away fast. _Moni I'm coming home _I think. It's become like a mantra in my head. I think it and think it, so much that I almost believe it.

But like I said before, I'm a terrible liar.

It's almost sunset, and I've camped underneath a large willow tree for the night. It's fairly pleasant, with the tresses of the tree blowing in the breeze, creating a soft lullaby.

And then something interrupts it. Footsteps crashing through tall grass. I look around to see the three Career boys; Robin, Slade, and Eden are approaching my campsite rapidly. Quickly, I gather my backpack and sword and take off.

"Don't let her get away!" one of the boys yells. That only makes me go faster. I'm going too fast to notice the hill ahead of me.

I slip and tumble all the way down, and at the end, I think I've broken my ankle, or at least sprained it. But I can still move, so I hide inside a tree hollow. The boys pass right by me, and I take a breath. I come out of the tree and head off in the other direction from the hunters.

* * *

_Annalise Gardner, 12, District 5 Female_

"What's it like in Eleven?" I ask Mark. "Do you miss it?"

"Well, Peacekeepers are much more strict in Eleven that in a lot of other districts. We don't get get too much to eat, unless you grow it in a garden of your own. Work in the orchards is hard, but that's where lots of the kids work." Mark says. "Yeah, I miss it sometimes. I miss my friends Anh and Artis, and my Mum and Dad."

"I miss Five a lot," I say. "I didn't have many friends, because my cousins made that nearly impossible. But I was a pretty good healer. I think I'd like to do something more with that someday." No one says my unspoken words. _If we make it that far into the future._

"I had no siblings," Corin says. "I was my family's only hope of having a Victor."

"Were you always going to volunteer?" Mark asks her.

"Probably," she nods. "I'm the best in the Academy. We Protectors have to be the best."

"Do you have any siblings, Mark?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"Anh and Artis are the closest things to siblings I have," he answers. "You?"

"No," I say. "Just my cousins Twila and Mista. Twila was absolutely evil, but I think Mista wasn't bad all along."

"We need to think about morning," Corin says. "What do we want to do?"

"I want to find Willow's group," Mark says. "I owe her. She saved my friend's life, and I have to help her."

"Fine by me," I say. "So tomorrow we search for Willow, Taylor, Arista, and Dallice."

**OK so I ended up being a liar. I'm SOOOOO sorry, but I just have not found time for this story lately. But now I can say with absolute certainty that Wednesdays will be my update days. I may or may not update tomorrow, but for absolute certain, next week:) So look forward to the next chapter next week.**

**I will give you a hint: Jessa's involved. Bet you all forgot about her, huh?**


	16. Not Too Late

_If I can I wanna change the way I've made it _

_I gotta do the right thing now_

_Not Too Late _by 3 Days Grace

* * *

_Jessalynna Eurydice, 15, Gamemaker POV_

It has been so busy lately, I've not really had much time to worry about the rebellion. I wake up in the morning, shower, get ready, and then ride the city tram to the Tribute Center to begin the day of Games work.

It is so hard to be a Gamemaker, even my fairly easy job. I can handle it of course. Mera would've probably fired me by now if I wasn't doing well, so I guess that was a good hint that I was doing all right. It was so soon into the Games that there hadn't really been any sponsor gifts for me to help deliver yet, so the main thing I did was organize the nightly death count. I hated this part, it was a reminder that we haven't been able to save all the tributes before our revolution.

Around noon on day two of the Games, an Avox a few years older than me gives me a note. Opening it, I read the enclosed memo.

_Jessa,_

_We will have a meeting tonight to finalize the rescue plan. Be at my house at eleven o'clock. Good luck getting here_

_Mera_

That evening, I once again snuck out of my bedroom window to go to a rebel meeting. When I arrived, there were only a few people there.

"This is only a meting of important officials in the rebel cause here in the Capitol," Mera said when I arrived, handing me a mug of tea. "Since you are in charge of communication in the arena, as well as a rebel, we consider you important to us." For a moment, I was caught off guard by the severity of our actions. If we were caught, we would be killed, or worse, sentenced to become Avoxes.

"Thank you for including me," I said, grateful that they would give me a chance to help change Panem.

"So, we need to go over the plan once more," Mera says, all business.

"So, on the fifth day, we call a feast," I say. "The remaining tributes will go to the Cornucopia. From there we will make an opening for them to escape with me to the waiting hovercraft."

"That sums it up," one of the other rebels says. Her name was Rinna Greine, She was a fairly high-up Capitol lady, and in the few meetings I'd attended, she seemed like a decent woman.

"Right," Mera says. "I think that's all. Stay safe everyone." I make my way to get my coat, but Mera says, "Jessa, could I talk to you privately for a minute or two?"

"Sure," I say. "What is it?"

"I want you to take Jansen with you," Mera says. "She's my only Avox, and I've grown to care for her, being here on my own. I feel that she would not be safe with me any longer. Could you?"

"Is-is there something you aren't telling us?" I ask her. Why else would Jansen not be safe here?

"I think they're onto me," Mera said. "Me at the least, and I think they also suspect you, since your circumstances were so strange. It's just not safe here for certain. Take care of her until we rescue the tributes, and then she can come with us."

"I suppose," I say reluctantly. "Is she aware of this arrangement already?"

I explained to her that she might have to leave," Mera says. "She can be ready soon."

"Get her ready then," I say. "My parents will notice me missing soon."

"Very well," Mera says. "Jansen, come here, please."

The young Avox enters from around the corner. I realize she was eavesdropping. Her light brown hair is floating behind her. She couldn't be more than thirteen. What is the Capitol doing, mutilating children like this? Of course, they send children off to kill each other for sport, so this shouldn't really surprise me. But what coud this little girl have done to deserve this?

"Jessalynna is going to take you with her for a little while," Mera tells her. "Go and get your things ready."

The girl attempts to speak, and then remembers she can't, so she nods and hurries off.

"I'm not going to make her do work," I tell Mera. "I'm going to keep her hidden in my room. No one goes in unless I let them, so itll work."

"She'll enjoy being free," Mera said. "For a litttle while at least."

"Avoxes can't speak at all, right?" I ask Mera.

"Their tongues are cut off," Mera says. "It's an awful process, and they don't even give them painkillers. Their speech is hardly understandable afterwards, so much so that they are told not to talk, even if it's something important. If they need to communicate, they are supposed to write it down."

"That's awful!" I exclaimed. "At least I can help Jansen out now."

"And one day we can help all Avoxes," Mera said. "I've been thinking about your comment about letting Avoxes fight, and I think it's good. Maybe it can happen someday."

Just then, Jansen came back in, a small case in her hands. "Don't you have a coat?" I ask her. "It's cool outside right now." She nods her head.

"I gave her one for when she accompanied me out," Mera said. "I didn't wish her to freeze. I keep it stored when we don't need it. I'll get it."

Mera walks to a small closet, and takes out a green coat. It goes perfectly with Jansen's coloring. "Ready to go?" I ask Jansen. She nods as she slips into her coat. Walking towards the door, Jansen and I left Mera's house.

We silently walked the streets of the Capitol. There was a lot of activity in the Capitol at all hours, but things had calmed down enough that we were unnoticed. I waited as Jansen climbed the trellis into my room., and then followed after her.

"I'm sorry I haven't got anything prepared," I apologize to the girl. "I didn't know you would be coming with me, or I would have at least had matress out for you. Tonight you can sleep on my bed, and I'll sleep on my couch. I'll being you some food in the morning."

Jansen smiles at me, but I remember once again that she cannot speak. I grin at her. "I can solve that problem right now." Rummaging through my drawers, I found an empty notebook. Grabbing a black marker, I wrote _Jansen's Words _on it. "Now you can write what you want to say to me," I tell her. "You know how to write, yes?" She nods, and I hand the notebook to her, along with a pen. She opens the notebook and scribles something down. Turning it to face me, she writes, _Thank you, Jessalynna. _

"Thank _you," _I tell her. "I never would have realized a lot of things if it weren't for you. Now are you ready for sleep?" She nods, and heads over to my small couch. "No, no," I tell her. "You sleep in the bed for tonight. Tomorrow we'll have a better arrangement, I promise."

She gets into the bed and covers herself up. I reach over to turn off the lamp, but then Jansen reaches towards me and gives me a sffocating hug. I smile at her, and she lays back down. I switch off the lamp and lay down on the couch. Soon, I fall asleep.

My dreams are full of Jansen.


End file.
